


From Dusk Till Dawn

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Awkward Romance, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Full Moon, Memory Alteration, Multi, Mystery, Non-Canon Relationship, Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Just like all things unusual, this started with a moonless evening. Two canines were left on Hermione's doorstep, and now she has to find out why she only had them as their selves for one moonlit night. Nothing could be as unique or insane than her new lifestyle. What happens when someone pieces together the tale for her? What will develop when her new normal is changed for better or worse?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed with a considerable measure as she approached the master bedroom. She had a large bowl in her hand, and a bag slung on her arm. When she reached the floor, the door was open. She saw the routine affair of her evenings leading up to the full moon. The giant wolf was gnawing on the bone she gave him at the beginning of the week. It was almost down to fragments.

"Boys," Hermione murmured, and the wolf glanced over at her.

A large dog jumped over the canine and barked, wagging his tail wildly. "Good evening to you as well, Padfoot. Are we both ready for the evening?" She questioned and set down the bowl. "Moony, come drink your potion, or you won't have a good night."

The werewolf pouted and pawed at the bone. "I'm working on it, alright? I can't begin to tell you how awful this is for me to see you in pain," she huffed as she collapsed to the floor.

He finally conceded and pranced over with a whimpered whine. Hermione crossed her legs and dug different items out of her beaded bag. The wolf drank from the bowl as the dog sat down and panted in front of her. The witch was pulling clothing from her bag, potions, and sweets. She reached over and caressed the dog with a tired smile. "I promise I'll fix this soon. I know that you both are frustrated with being stuck up here leading up to the moon."

The dark dog whined and nuzzled her cheek. "Oh, Sirius, don't do this. You're killing my heart," Hermione sighed as she doted on the animal.

Remus wasn't satisfied with missing out and pushed next to the dog to receive attention. "Moony, stop!" Hermione laughed as he licked and nuzzled at her face.

It was an odd circumstance. Hermione never thought being stuck in 12 Grimmauld Place with two canines would pose as such an event. How? There was so much to this odd situation. Even as her fingers caressed the brown fur as he nuzzled her, Hermione still couldn't believe it.

Remus's attack waned after a few moments, and soon tongue and snout were replaced by lips and facial hair. Hermione froze and felt her cheeks grow flaming with heat. His mouth found hers, and the witch blinked before squeaking and jerking away. "Remus! Get some clothes on," she huffed, climbing off the floor.

Sirius started chuckling as the sounds of clothing rustling were heard behind her back. "We're getting a bit impatient, love. Don't worry about the ole werewolf."

"Sirius, may I remind you that I'm only a few years older than you," Remus said with impatience in his tone. "I apologize, Hermione. I can't quite blame animal instincts on that one, can I?"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and exhaled loudly. "Not much I can say to that," she grumbled and rolled her eyes.

A firm hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to look back at the marauders. They both were dressed, and Sirius was grinning down at her. "Let's go have some dinner, and you can catch us up on the news."

* * *

What do you say to two canines being dropped at on your doorstep? Hermione wasn't sure, but there was an oddity about them as their collar announced. The wolfish animal was named 'Moony,' and the scruffy black dog was 'Padfoot.' Coincidences aren't something she ever considered. After cleaning up the animals and giving them some food, she looked outside for any sign or letter. Nothing. Absolutely nothing to explain it.

Some great joke. Hermione had tried to explain it to Harry, get Ron to understand, even attempted to drag Ginny into her chaos… to no avail. No one, not a soul, believed her. Also, pulling the animals out to show them didn't even make a mark. It was as if no one could see it but her. Hermione was utterly alone in seeing what was going on.

The first full moon was scary and abnormal. When they formed, Remus was savage and unmanageable. Hermione never witnessed a man so hostile and feral. Indeed not the well-mannered professor. Even as he pinned her down and attempted to rip open her neck, trial, and error, they made positive to not make the same mistake, so Grimmauld was her new home.

She was completely alone in this. No proof. Nothing. She had both the marauders for little more than twelve hours once a month. No clue has to how they returned, why they weren't themselves nor a direction to fix said issue. It was complicated, chaos incarnate, and barmy.

The swing music was playing in the library as Hermione brought in a tray of food. Sirius was busy reading the journal Hermione kept for them, and Remus was nosing about in the books she'd been gathering over the months.

"Darling, do you think you could get some real spirits and not this shite?" Sirius sipped his glass with a wince.

"I'll try to do so before next month," Hermione mumbled as she set down the late dinner. "I'll be going so you can enjoy your evening," she hemmed.

Remus glanced up from his book. "Going so soon? We hardly talked since earlier."

Hermione tilted her head and stared at the carpet.

"You should probably apologize, Moony. It looks like you upset her," Sirius grumbled as he collapsed on the sofa.

Remus exhaled as the witch set down the tray. "I apologize, Hermione. I wasn't exactly myself. Moony has been quite thrilled to have more time than me. He has more influence over impulse control these days."

Hermione nodded and twitched her lips. "Yes, I figured as much."

Sirius ran fingers over his beard and smirked. "So, seems you've been hard at work?" He murmured while holding up the journal.

"All I've had is you both following me around for months on end," Hermione sighed.

Remus's eyebrows pinched as his fingers caressed her arm. "I'm sorry you have to take this upon yourself. You haven't convinced Kingsley what's going on?"

Hermione tossed her head from side to side. "As far as anyone is concerned, I rescued two dogs. It doesn't make any sense. Whoever dropped you on my doorstep must have done more than brought you back."

Sirius strolled over with an asymmetrical tug to his lips. "Well, at least we aren't alone. I wonder what gave them the idea to give us to you."

"Because she's the brightest witch of her age," Remus sighed with a small curl to his lips. "We have our faith in you."

Hermione stepped from him and huffed. "I wish it wasn't me. There's nothing in any books I've read that are close to this. I'm alone all month doing this alone."

The marauders glanced at each other and then scowled at the witch. "Hermione, we know this is hard, but obviously someone knew you could handle it."

She glanced at the clock. "You both should eat something. I'm going to go clean up the attic and shower."

"Don't go yet, come join us," Remus declared.

"It's alright, Remus. I'm positive you both need some time to relax."

Sirius reached for the retreating witch. "Hermione, please. We have you only one day out of the month. You make us feel more human."

Her lips quivered. "Sirius, this is difficult for me. I don't want to fail you both," she whispered.

"You won't," Remus said with a smile and gestured to the sofa. "Let's eat and go over your research."

"Okay," Hermione wavered.

Sirius released her and nodded at Remus. She needed them during these sane moments of the month as much as they needed her.

* * *

It wasn't an easy task the morning that followed each full moon. They both claimed not to remember much once they were their furrier selves. That left much to question. What changed them? Why the full moon? How could they possibly be stuck as a dog and wolf twenty plus days of the month? It's been four months of Hermione trying to fix this mess. It was wearing on her.

The witch was walking around the drawing-room, cleaning up their full moon routine. Sirius was with Remus, tending to him after the transformation. He would watch the werewolf with an alert, attentive care. Often it would lead to them snuggling in a furry mass on the master mattress.

Potions helped, so she would administer them with meticulous timing the first day after the moon. Hermione couldn't help but feel lonely after they would change when the sun would crest the horizon. They had become her whole life following her departure from her small flat.

"I need a holiday," she sighed.

The clicking of claws on wood drew her attention to the hall. The large black dog had walked around the cracked door and snorted.

"I thought you were with Moony, Pads?" Hermione asked.

The animal grunted and padded forth, touching his nose to her hand. "I know. I just need to clean up a bit," Hermione responded.

The dog nipped at her shorts and tugged.

"Hey! Knock that off," She retorted while pulling from the canine.

Padfoot barked.

"Fine!" She hissed, and he wagged his tail in response.

Following the beast, they wandered up the staircase and to the tidy master room. Hermione addressed the sight with slight pity. The werewolf was curled up on the bed, whimpering. It was a shame that she hadn't found an answer for him.

"Moony, are you alright?" she asked while walking into the bedroom.

The werewolf rose his head, and golden eyes met hers. "I'll be in to take a nap shortly," Hermione said.

Padfoot groaned and nudged the witch's thigh.

"Fine. Merlin, Pads, do you always have to be so persistent."

The dog was grinning as he panted. Yes, obviously, he did. Hermione tossed her sweater to the edge of the bed and crawled toward the pillows. She was exhausted from the monthly routine of research all evening. The concept that not one of the people around her asked why she took a personal day for the last three months shocked her. No one questioned if she was ill. Not even noting that it was the day after the full moon.

"I'm so tired," she murmured while tossing over the blankets.

Soon two furry bodies slumped over Hermione's form- two pairs of eyes staring over her torso at her. Her fingers caressed their ears. "My marauders."

* * *

Hermione breathed as she walked into Grimmauld Place and set her purse on the hook. "Boys, I'm home," she called out.

Barking and thunderous footsteps were heard down the staircase. Hermione grinned, and Padfoot leaped off the third from last stair toward her. Moony soon followed at a more steady pace as he glanced up at her. The dog barked and tugged on her clothes as he jumped around her.

The witch laughed and shoved him away. "Okay, I know, you were lonely. Now, let me go get cleaned up from my day so I can cook dinner for everyone."

The wolf sat down and cocked his head at her. It was an odd posture for him, and Hermione scrunched her brow. "Is everything alright?"

Padfoot nosed her skirt hem, and she cleared her throat before batting him away. "Pads, stop that."

He grumbled and snorted with narrowed eyes as he knocked his ears about.

Hermione groaned and peeled her jacket from her form. "Yes, alright, I went out for a drink with a coworker. I needed a moment to feel less alone. Please don't judge me."

Moony finally approached her and nosed her hand. The witch exhaled and kneeled next to the canines. "Yes, I missed you. I wish you would understand."

Moony pressed to her neck and rested his muzzle in the crook of her neck. Hermione nuzzled his fur and ran her fingers over his neck. Their almost human actions made them different from the animals they portrayed. Even as he pressed his massive paw to her empty shoulder in a unique embrace, it was difficult to believe that they didn't know who they were.

"Now, if you let me, I'll go take a bath and remove the stench of the Leaky Cauldron from my skin."

Moony nuzzled her neck and licked her skin, causing Hermione's flesh to rise. "Okay, alright, enough," she huffed and climbed from his embrace.

Hermione asked them several full moons in a row if they remembered anything. They both agreed to nothing but blurry images. That was enough clarification for her to feel a bit freer, and of course, alone. The witch puffed as she marched toward the stairwell and began to unbutton her blouse.

Work was long, but coming home to two very needy canines was another difficulty unto itself. She reached her room and tore the shirt from her form. Yanking off her skirt, she kicked off her heels and flexed her muscles. Turning toward the doorway, she scowled at the two beasts sitting there with tilted heads.

"Don't gawp, that's rude," she hissed.

They glanced away, but not before Padfoot didn't obey. Moony grumbled and nipped at his ear. Hermione snorted and walked past them, patting their heads. They followed her everywhere, even into the restroom to her distress. The witch attempted the first month to lock them from it, and Moony nearly tore the door from its hinges.

Now, she had overcome her shyness and dealt with them watching her. It was unfortunate when she needed a bit of privacy. No, she didn't have any anymore.

Hermione bent down and jiggled the knobs to a decent temperature before plugging the drain. The witch felt a cold nose on her thigh, and she glanced back with a glower. "Padfoot! Stop that now. I'm not a dog, nor do I like my arse sniffed."

The dog winced as he backed away from the witch.

"That's right; you don't get to go sniffing around in places I told you not to," Hermione huffed and stood up.

Moony rested at the doorway and tucked his nose under his paw. Hermione stifled a smile as she stripped her knickers from her form. "See, Moony is at least courteous. If you're going to be in here, you're going to behave, Padfoot."

Padfoot snorted and shifted on his front paws as he sat down, watching her. Hermione breathed and shed her bra before stepping into the bathtub. Moony grumbled and climbed from the floor to wander into the bathroom, tucking his face over the rim of the tub.

Hermione sighed as she relaxed in the bath, pouring in different scents and vials. The water turned opaque and gained bubbles as it filled around her torso. She reached out and stroked Moony's face while relaxing in the water.

"Do you think we should have chicken or steak tonight?" She questioned the wolf.

He licked his lips, and she grinned. "Steak, it is."

Moony licked the air, and Hermione exhaled. "I know, I love you too, Moony. Don't worry. I'm just waiting on a letter. I might have a lead."

Padfoot stuck his face over the rim of the tub and grumbled.

"Yes, I love you too, Padfoot. I won't let you miss out."

Hermione reached over and turned off the water once it was full enough. She lounged in the tub and took turns stroking their faces as they guarded her bath. There was no fighting them on this; Hermione had tried. They would sit next to her like sentinels as she bathed. It might be that her relaxing energy gave them comfort; she wasn't positive.

When she had spent a decent amount of time and cleaned herself, Hermione tossed her hand toward the rack. "Towel, please?" she asked.

Padfoot snorted and retrieved the purple fluffy towel. Moony paced toward the door, and Hermione smirked as she stood up and took the cloth from the dog. "Always so bashful, Moony?" She teased.

The wolf grumbled and glanced down the hallway. Hermione climbed from the bathtub and unplugged the drain. Moony stood up, and his hair rose as he growled. Padfoot wandered over to the door and replicated the low warning.

Hermione swallowed and breathed. "Pads, wand, now," she hissed.

The dog slunk from the bathroom to her bedroom and dug through her skirt before returning with her wand in his mouth. Hermione took it as Moony wandered into the hallway and growled louder. Padfoot joined him, and Hermione poked her face around the corner.

"Hermione?" Ginny's familiar voice entered the space from below.

The animals relaxed and glanced back at her. "Good boys," she sighed. "I'll be down momentarily! I just took a bath."

Hermione exhaled as she paced toward the bedroom. She pulled out some pajamas and stretched them over her form. Once she climbed into the clothing, she skipped down the staircase toward the kitchen. Ginny and Harry were sitting at the table already with James and Albus.

"Hello, Hermione, how's it going?" Harry asked as he poured them drinks.

Hermione exhaled and sat down, her canines sitting next to her. "Long day at work. I went out for a drink with Susan. She needed some advice on some bills she's working on."

Harry snorted as he patted the dog's head. "They are quite obedient. Hard to believe someone dropped them on your stoop."

Ginny scowled as she pulled out plates from her bag. "Well, it's odd, isn't it?"

Hermione scratched Moony's head and lounged. "It is."

"We wanted to talk to you," Ginny noted.

Hermione bobbed her head; she was well aware of their desire to corner her.

Harry slid the glass toward her and walked around the table, sitting next to Padfoot. "We need to talk about you living all by yourself in this big house. It isn't healthy."

"Harry, you don't believe me when I tell you that I'm not alone. They aren't just some dogs," Hermione sighed as Padfoot barked in agreement.

Ginny scowled as she set James's and Albus's plates in front of them. "Hermione, they're just animals."

Moony grumbled and nibbled at Hermione's fingers. "I know, I'm trying," Hermione muttered before turning to Harry. "Don't you see? They're Remus and Sirius. I don't know how but they come back on the full moon. If you would just come to see," Hermione insisted.

"I don't understand what's going on," Harry pressed as he glanced over at Ginny. "I'm not positive she understands this isn't real."

Hermione glared and crossed her arms. "Why don't you just come over this full moon? See for yourself. If they don't change, you can send me to St. Mungos for an evaluation."

Harry growled and caused Padfoot to paw him. "I don't understand what you get from this, Hermione! They're dead!"

Moony growled and jumped on the table, staring the wizard down. Harry stared at him with wide eyes and leaned from the giant wolf on the table. Ginny tucked herself in front of her children as she pulled out her wand. Hermione shook her head and breathed. "Moony, down. He doesn't understand, and you're scaring them."

The wolf snorted and jumped down, pressing his head to her lap.

Harry cleared his throat and scratched his chin. "Alright, Hermione. I'll come over this full moon. We have three weeks. If this is what you need to prove to me that they're real and not just dogs, then I'll do it."

Hermione slumped in her chair as Padfoot barked and ran in circles near the table. The children clapped as the canine danced around Harry and whined. How much did they remember about their life like this? It was an odd experience to see. Why was he willing to do this now after months?

"Let me make dinner for us, and we'll talk about the last three months," Hermione sighed as she shook off her queries.

Moony howled and wagged his tail, causing her to beam. "Yes, I know, you've been incredibly patient."

Ginny glanced at the dogs before her husband. Her question was clear; what if she was right?

Harry cringed and patted the black dog. That would be criminal if he didn't believe her, wouldn't it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had spent a decent portion of her week working, but her weekends were filled with tidying up. She had time between studying ancient books and scribbling notes to clean 12 Grimmauld Place. Today was no exception as she was outside working on the flowerbeds. It made sense; they were going to need a decent place after all of this.

Moony was lying under the tree in the shade and watching her dig with her tools in the soil. Padfoot took it upon himself to dig up the weeds and shook out dirt everywhere. Hermione puffed as she swayed her hair.

"You realize I'm going to have to give you a bath later," she huffed.

Padfoot grumbled and then barked while lolling his tongue out. Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued to fuss with the dirt. The weather was turning warmer and with it, the flowers were going to bloom with spectacular color. She hadn't seen the place in its prime but knew it had the potential to be a decent home. The witch at least hoped so for their sake.

"Hermione?" Someone called out.

Moony stood up and growled.

"Out here, Harry," she responded.

The dog looked back to the wolf and barked before floppily prancing toward the back door. Harry came outside and blinked before patting the dog. "It looks pretty decent out here. What made you work in the garden?"

Hermione tossed her gloved hand in the air. "When we do fix this, they're going to need a place to stay."

Moony wandered over to Harry and snorted before glancing back at Hermione. Harry patted him and he snorted while nosing the wizard's fingers.

"What's wrong with him today?" Harry asked.

Hermione set down her tool and shook her head. "He's grumpy because I was angry this morning. They were bickering over the blankets, so I told them to go find something else to do while I slept in a bit. They're bored, Harry. I tried to give them things to do, but I can't imagine what it's like to be stuck."

Harry's lips twitched as he stared down at the canines. "Hermione, I'm having a hard time believing this. Forgive me if it's repetitive. I'm just not sure why someone would drop them on your doorstep and like this," he finished and gestured to the animals.

"Me either, Harry. I've tried everything to figure it out. I don't even know where they came from or why, but it's just been me trying to figure this out."

Moony snorted and nosed Padfoot.

"And them on the full moon," Hermione added.

Harry bent down to the beasts and scowled at them. "Where did you both come from?"

Padfoot looked back at Hermione and huffed as he turned back to Harry. His tail kept flopping against Moony which only made the wolf snort and flick his ears. Padfoot whimpered and nudged Harry with some force.

"What?" Harry questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured to the dog. "He's just happy to see you."

Harry stood up, and he took his glasses off to clean them. "Did you want me to take them for the evening? I can't imagine it's been easy. I really am sorry that I didn't believe you."

Moony grunted and paced toward Hermione, leaning into her leg.

"Seems that's a no," Harry mused as he placed the glasses back on his nose.

Hermione exhaled and bounced her shoulders. "They're quite attached. Padfoot might go with it, but Moony is less interested. It's been a trial," Hermione said as she kneeled to the wolf.

Moony nosed her cheek and pulled her curls from her face. Hermione stroked his face and nodded as he timidly licked her jawline.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he patted the dog. "Can we go over what you know? Ginny told me I need to be open to this experience, so when the full moon comes, I'm not struck dumb. I can't very well help you if I don't understand. I can help you take care of them."

Hermione attempted to move, but Moony pawed her and knocked her to the ground. She groaned and went to move around the beast to no avail. The wolf grumbled and placed a paw on her chest before glancing at Harry with a grumble.

"Moony, get off. I don't want to do this today," Hermione groaned.

The wolf growled and bared its teeth.

"Moony, off," she ordered.

Harry stood up, and Hermione waved him off as she met the wolf's gaze.

"Moony, no one is going anywhere, get off of me," she said in a firm tone.

Moony maneuvered over her and pressed his paws into her shoulders, causing the witch to squirm. "Bloody domineering werewolf," she groaned and bent forward to nuzzle his snout.

Harry's eyebrows rose as the wolf wagged its tail and pressed further to her. He nipped and licked on her neck as she tilted her head to the side. It was this odd norm that was set, and Hermione couldn't for the life of her reason with it.

"Better?" Hermione squeezed out as he sat on her.

Moony barked and wagged his tail.

"Good, get off me now," she grunted.

The wolf climbed from the witch, and she crawled off the ground.

"Hermione, what was that?" Harry questioned carefully.

Hermione breathed and patted Moony's head. "He's still a werewolf, Harry. You don't argue with massive animal, or you will have more to deal with in the end. It's been a fine line," she conveyed.

Harry scowled as she patted the content wolf rubbing against her. "So, they act like their animal selves, but they're human during the full moon?"

She pressed her face to the pacing wolf as he walked by and nudged her head. "Mostly. I have to give Moony Wolfsbane as usual."

Moony grumbled and tugged on her hair while pawing at her. Hermione exhaled as she manipulated on the dirt and shoved him in the slightest. Harry observed the unique communication they had as he whined and pressed himself into her arms.

"Is he being insecure?" Harry questioned.

"No, he's being bossy. He doesn't like it when he isn't allowed to pull rank with strangers. Moony is quite different than we expect a werewolf to be. During the full moon, Moony is run by a potent instinct. It seems that he is just an intelligent wolf outside of the moon," Hermione explained.

Padfoot barked and pranced over to the woman, gripping her shirt. He growled and tugged, causing the wolf to whine and click his jaw. Hermione climbed from the ground and waved them both away. "Alright, alright, knock it off. I know it's exciting and nerve-wrenching to have Harry here, but let's behave."

The dog nipped at the wolf and grumbled, flopping off toward the open door. Moony rubbed against Hermione's legs before following the dog inside. The witch exhaled and wandered over to her friend.

"I hope you've at least been comforted by their presence," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled with a nod. "It's been an adventure. Let's go over some of my notes before lunch."

Harry caressed her shoulder and exhaled. "Alright."

* * *

Harry seemed to be a bit more open to the concept of them being the marauders after reading over some of her research. It was a decent afternoon as she explained certain variables, including their lack of memories leading up to their deaths. That was a crucial sign in Hermione's opinion, and Harry had agreed.

It was when he had left, and Hermione was alone again that things grew tense. Hermione was making dinner for them and cooking in the kitchen when Moony wandered into the room. He usually showed mild interest in her cooking, but he placed his forepaws on the stool and glanced at the pan.

"Did Sirius take your blanket again?" She asked him.

The wolf grumbled and nosed her arm.

"We're having pork tonight with some potatoes," Hermione clarified.

She stroked his face with her fingers as she reached for the spatula. Hermione learned swiftly that cooking with magic had spooked the wolf. It made him growl and snap at the food. Cooking it on the stove was less stressful overall.

Moony whined and scratched at her arm with a giant paw.

"What is it? You're never this flustered. Did Harry coming into your space bother you?"

Moony tackled the witch and knocked her to the ground, pushing the wind from her chest. Hermione sat up just as the wolf climbed from the stool and pinned her down. "Moony," she huffed.

The wolf sneered as his face went to hers. Moony's lips twitched as she eyed him while swallowing down her surprise. Hermione reached to pull him off, and he growled, causing the witch to inhale and glare up at him.

"What? I don't understand why you're getting so frustrated."

It was swift. Moony bent to her arm and bit her, hard. It broke the skin, and she whimpered through a hoarse cry. The wolf released his hold and stood next to her, licking the wound as Hermione scrambled toward the island. Hermione reached for the towel and wrapped it while pulling from the massive beast.

"Why would you do that!" She howled and attempted to stand.

Padfoot raced into the room and grumbled at Moony while placing himself between them. They grumbled at each other as Hermione found her footing. She could feel the throbbing of the wound and heat radiating from it. There were many unknown questions involved with the bite, but the main one was, could this turn her?

Hermione sprinted from the kitchen and up to the bathroom on the first floor. The cabinet had the powdered silver and a vial of Essence of Dittany. She held out her left arm and cringed at the blood-soaked towel. He could have taken her arm off, Hermione knew that. Moony wasn't aggressive with his action, but more of a possessive wolf.

Was this a form of marking? "Oh, this is a bugger," she whimpered while spreading the powder over her bite.

Padfoot appeared next to her and stood on his hind legs, leaning on the sink. He whined and glanced up at Hermione with his bright grey eyes. Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek while placing the Dittany over the wound.

"Do you know why he bit me?" Hermione questioned.

Padfoot snorted and nosed her arm while licking her unmarred skin.

"Was it because of Harry? He wasn't going to take you both away, Pads," Hermione huffed as she rinsed her arm in the sink.

The dog grumbled and glanced up at her.

"That wasn't fair," Hermione said and turned to see the wolf standing at the doorway. "It wasn't right. You didn't respect my space," she finished while glaring at Moony.

He sat down and snorted.

"No, that's not alright. You had little right to harm me. Look at what you've done," Hermione snapped while holding out her arm to Moony.

The beast closed the distance and licked the newly formed scar before gazing up at her. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled. He didn't understand. Of course, he wouldn't. Honestly, she didn't either.

Moony nuzzled her flesh and whined.

Padfoot left the sink and sat down next to her.

"Alright," Hermione sighed. "Let's go eat. We'll see about this later," she conceded.

Moony jumped up and wagged his tail high in the air before barking. Padfoot followed, and they scuffled down the staircase, leaving the witch to stare down at the bite. Why would he have bitten her now? It didn't make a stitch of sense. Shelving the query, Hermione left for the kitchen; she still had work to do before the end of the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione knew they had to get out. The weeks were flying as she and Harry met up and had dinner while going over different possibilities. Ginny would join but was leery of the suspicious wolf. Suddenly Moony became extremely attached to Hermione.

Padfoot relaxed the situation, seemingly always to squeeze between her and the wolf when it grew tense. He became quite the affectionate dog, patiently waiting for her to finish tasks so he could nuzzle and lick her. Hermione wasn't positive what the bite meant, but their changes were profound.

She had decided on a jog around the park. Yes, she looked ridiculous in her tracksuit and two giant dogs tied to her waist, but they seemed to enjoy it. Hermione loved the texture of spring turning into the slivers of summer, and today was no exception. They reached a grassy knoll, and she collapsed, pulling out water for herself.

Moony nuzzled and tasted the sweat dripping down her neck. He was pushy with her, and she had grown a bit more forceful with her limits with the wolf since the bite. "Stop," she growled.

Moony snorted and sat down.

"Thank you," she responded and glanced up through the trees to the phantom moon. Should she be taking Wolfsbane Potion too? She hadn't felt any of the build-up for the full moon. Small things were different, like her sense of smell increased. She wished she could talk to Remus about this.

Moony rubbed his head against her arm. "I know, I'm just worried," she sighed and replicated his action.

Padfoot scooted to her lap and bobbed his head while his paws crossed over her thighs.

She scowled at them before sipping another bit of water. "Do you understand why?"

Moony grumbled and nosed her again.

"Then do you think I'll be alright?"

The dog huffed and cocked his head.

Hermione exhaled and patted the canines. "We have a week, marauders. Harry's going to join us this time," she reminded them.

Moony groaned and pressed his jaw to her shoulder.

"I don't know what you have against him, Moony, but we have to prove it. We have to show him that I'm not delusional, or we can't fix this," Hermione voiced.

She subconsciously ran her hand over the bite, and he pushed closer to Hermione. Padfoot jumped up and nipped at the wolf puffing and rumbling in a warning. Hermione glanced from the side of her view and watched the animals in their argument. It was almost human. She could sense the complexities of the debate.

Padfoot knew what he was trying to do.

"I wish I could ask you both what is the meaning to all of this tension," Hermione sighed.

The dog bounced over and nosed her hair before whining.

Hermione glanced back at him and frowned. "I don't know that one. What is it? Pads, I don't get it."

Moony growled and shoved the dog aside, pressing his paw to Hermione's shoulder. They were trying, she could see it, but something wasn't adding up. She would have no choice but to ask Remus about the whole month.

"Well, let's get going. We have quite a few things to do today before I have work tomorrow."

Hermione yanked herself from the ground and placed her water bottle back in its sack before walking down the pathway. The canines pranced alongside her even as muggles stared at the unusual sight. Both animals' backs were to her hips, and she was positive no one had seen the likeness of them before.

When she finally turned the corner to Grimmauld Place, Ron was sitting on the stoop waiting for her. Moony's hair went up, and he growled as they stepped through the ward. Ron stood up, and Padfoot whined as he glanced at the wolf.

"Ronald," Hermione sighed as she stopped. "Moony it's Ron. You remember Ron," she insisted.

Clearly, the wolf was not happy with his presence. His teeth were showing, and Ron scowled as he stood on the steps.

"Hermione, what's his problem?"

She grunted as the dog twisted the leash around her and snapped at the wolf. Moony snorted and lowered his head, but kept an eye on the red-headed wizard. Hermione patted the wolf and exhaled. "Lately, everything is his problem, Ron. Why don't you step into the garden and I'll take them inside? It's easier when he's in his domain."

Ron complied, and Hermione tugged the animals up the stairs, unhooking their leashes at the door. They raced inside, barking and panting as she untied herself. Ron followed her inside and was still holding a tightened brow at the interaction.

"He's a moody bugger, isn't he?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, I think he's a bit frustrated with the situation," Hermione sighed.

Ron shifted and assisted her in hanging up the gear. "Harry told me what's going on, and even though I think you're a bit mental, I wanted to come too."

Hermione waved her hand and wandered into the kitchen. "Ron, I don't think that would be a great idea. Moony is very flustered with Harry showing up lately. I don't know what's wrong, but he's been frustrated."

Ron flopped in a chair and waved his hand. "Come on, if you're going to prove it's really them, don't you think I should be there too?"

Hermione was putting on a pot for tea as the animals raced in from outside. Padfoot barked and launched himself at Ron, licking his face. Ron chuckled and ruffled the dog's fur while staring at his face. "Isn't that right, Sirius? You want Harry's best mate to come along?"

Moony rubbed against Hermione as he passed her and snapped his jaws at the dog. Padfoot climbed off of Ron and snorted before sitting. "Moony, don't be so grumpy, please? He was only saying hello," Hermione tutted.

The wolf glanced back and flicked his ears before staring at the wizard.

"He is being a bit odd since last I came over," Ron noted.

Hermione bounced her curls and breathed. "Yes, I'm going to ask Remus about it next weekend," she said.

The witch set the pot and teacups down before retrieving the sugar and milk. Ron smirked at her and scratched the stubble on his cheek. "What have you been up to? You look fantastic, by the way."

"Just work and take care of them. I do a bit of research and clean the place up. I have a bit on my plate, so I don't attempt much else," Hermione declared while sitting down.

"That's good. Me and Matilda are taking a breath, so there's that," Ron murmured.

Moony crawled under the table and rested his head on Hermione's lap. She scratched his ear while preparing her tea. "I'm sorry about that, Ron. I hope things get better," Hermione voiced.

"You know, I could come to help you with things this week if you like," Ron offered before sipping his tea. "It wouldn't be any trouble."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not a good week. I have to brew Moony's potion tonight and prepare the boundaries for them, so they aren't running around the house while I'm working. He always gets a bit touchy."

"Come on, Hermione, you could use the help. I can see it on your face," he insisted while reaching over to her hand around her cup.

Moony jerked and growled, causing the witch to pull from Ron.

"I told you, he's touchy," Hermione sighed as she stroked his face.

Ron's scowl grew as he drank his tea. "You think he's jealous?"

"Jealous?" Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, that we've shagged before, and he knows it," Ron said.

Hermione pulled out her chair and looked down at the wolf. "Are you a jealous beasty?" She asked with a smile. It was comical to even think about.

Moony rubbed against her leg and crawled out from under the table. He licked at her covered arm before rounding the table and sitting next to Ron, to the wizard's discomfort. Ron narrowed his eyes at the wolf and waved.

"Go on," he huffed. "I don't trust you being like that."

Moony's lip twitched, and Padfoot walked between them. Hermione was watching the whole event unfold, and she gasped. "Moony, go outside now," She ordered.

The wolf nudged the dog out of the way and stepped toward Ron. Hermione rushed over and pulled on his collar, revealing her left forearm as she stretched. "I mean it," she hissed and dragged the massive wolf toward the door.

Moony grumbled and whined as she pointed to the door, and Padfoot skipped after the dejected wolf. They collapsed on the grass where the sun beamed and relaxed. Hermione exhaled and turned to see Ron standing with wide eyes.

"Hermione," he breathed. "He bit you."

"It's nothing," she puffed and waved him off.

"That's not nothing! That's a werewolf bite! Why wouldn't you tell anyone? Does that mean you're a werewolf?" Ron spewed out questions as his fingers raced through his hair.

"It wasn't during a full moon. As far as I've read, it has to be during, or the transformation isn't complete. It's just a bite," Hermione sighed.

"He bit you!" Ron shouted.

Hermione groaned and sat down in her chair. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, Ronald."

"What does it mean?" Ron puffed as he crossed his arms.

Hermione grimaced as she fiddled with her teacup. "I don't know. I was going to ask Remus next week."

"Has he tried to bite you again? Are you both fighting? What the bloody hell is going on?"

"You know as much as I do. Remus and Sirius say they don't remember anything but the full moon, but Moony and Padfoot seem to carry pieces of their personality. The bite was a surprise, and he hasn't shown any aggression toward me since. In fact, he's been stellar," Hermione explained before sipping her cup.

Ron paced and waved a hand in the air. "We have to fix this. What if he tries to bite you again? What if he goes all barmy and kills you? He's still a werewolf, Hermione!"

"He is, but he's still Remus, Ron. He won't hurt me again," Hermione stated.

"He's not Remus; he's a wolf. An animal who doesn't understand it and likely won't. Why the fuck did he bite you?"

Hermione gnawed on her lower lip and stared down at the table. "I don't know. It was after Harry came over and reviewed my notes."

"This is dangerous. I'm going to go get a bag and stay the week with you. You clearly need help," Ron spat and shook his head. "Blimey, Hermione, why didn't you say you needed help before!"

"I did!" Hermione shouted as she stood up. "I told you and Harry! No one believed me. You both thought I was insane for believing in this, and I was left to solve this on my own."

Padfoot stuck his head inside the doorway, and Hermione groaned as she caught him.

"It's fine, Pads. We're just having a loud discussion. Make sure Moony is alright," she told the dog.

The dog disappeared, and Ron glowered at the backdoor. "How does he understand you?"

"That's what I've been saying," Hermione moaned. "They're still in there. They're just not fully them."

"Then I'm coming over to stay, and you can't tell me no. If you do, I'll ask Harry to let me. It's still his bloody house," Ron hissed.

Hermione shook her head and tossed her hand at him. "Do what you want then. I need to be positive they're alright. If you get snarled at or pinned to the ground because Moony doesn't want you here, you can't say I didn't warn you."

Ron tossed his head about and exhaled. "Merlin, Hermione. You're a bloody pox."

"I'm going to get lunch ready for them. You do what you feel is necessary. I suggest bringing over some large cow bones as a peace offering. Moony chews through them the week before the moon."

Ron agreed and straightened his shirt. "I'll be back in an hour. Make me some lunch, too, yeah?"

Hermione pursed her lips and pinched her eyebrows together. "Fine."

The redhead waved and went out the doorway to the hall. Hermione listened for the flames to roar and announce his exit before slumping her shoulders. She wanted help, but she didn't want to have to deal with it all at once. Moony poked his face through the back door, and Hermione breathed.

"He's gone for now. You can come back inside," Hermione voiced.

The wolf paced into the kitchen and ran his face along her thighs.

"Don't worry; he won't be as abrupt later. Please don't hurt him?" Hermione asked.

Moony ran his nose along her fingers and licked them.

"Thank you," she breathed and caressed his face.

It was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron had shown up after Hermione had fed the marauders and had settled in to eat her lunch. The redhead didn't announce his arrival by walking into the kitchen. He just marched up the staircase. Moony had grumbled from his post at her feet, and she ran her foot tenderly along his side.

Padfoot climbed from the floor and paced after the wizard.

"This is going to be a tense week," she mused.

The wolf grumbled and huffed as he rolled on his back.

Hermione beamed, and she crawled under the table to scratch his stomach. Moony rolled and made sounds of enjoyment as he swayed and wiggled under her hands. "Who's my grumpy and sweet wolf?"

Moony let loose a few guttural sounds with his mouth open as she continued her doting. An arm wrapped around her abdomen, and she was tugged away from the wolf.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" Ron hissed as he stood her on her feet.

Moony jolted and snarled at the wizard as he pounced from under the table.

"Damnit, Ron!" Hermione snapped as she stepped between them. "Moony, it's alright, he was just scared," she told the wolf as she held up her hand.

Ron groaned as he gestured to the animal. "Do you see this? He could have bit your throat open. He isn't a dog, Hermione."

Hermione puffed out her cheeks and closed her eyes. This was going to grow ridiculous. As if on cue, the fireplace went off, and Hermione pressed her hand on her forehead. Moony gnarled and took off toward the sitting room, and Padfoot lunged by the door barking.

"You need to respect my relationship with them, Ron," she pressed.

"Hello!" Harry called out. "Down, Pads!" He laughed.

"We're in the kitchen," Ron responded.

"Moony, don't tug on James's bear. It's not a chew toy," Ginny murmured as she walked inside.

James was clapping as Moony followed Ginny with the child. She winced as he pressed into her to smell the boy. Harry walked in after them with Padfoot leaping behind him as he held Albus. Hermione crossed her arms as Ginny set the toddler down, and Moony grumbled, nosing the boy.

"Shoo," Ginny huffed.

Hermione shook her head and patted her thigh. Moony wandered over and leaned on her while grunting. Ron rolled his eyes and paced toward the counter, snatching up his plate with his sandwich.

"What brings you both here?" Hermione questioned as she watched Harry transfigure Albus a chair.

Moony moved to sit next to Albus and Harry patted the wolf's head. "Ron told us you had some things you needed to talk about."

Hermione moaned as she tossed her hand. "Of course, he would."

"Moo!" Albus announced and pet Moony.

"Harry," Ginny warned.

Harry waved and sighed. "He's fine, Gin. Moony wouldn't bite the babies."

"No, just Hermione," Ron hissed through a mouthful of sandwich.

Ginny gasped and gripped Hermione's arm. "He bit you?"

Hermione tore her arm from Ginny and thinned her lips. "It's not really anyone's business."

Harry walked over and wagged two fingers at her. "Let me see."

Hermione puffed and rolled up her sleeve and revealed the indented scars that looked rather deliberate. The teeth were defined, and the injury held a silvery tint. Harry ran his hand over it, and his brows knitted.

"This wasn't an aggressive bite. What happened?"

Hermione puffed as the wolf licked Albus and walked around the table. Moony sat down and stuck his tongue out, grazing Hermione's arm. Harry looked down at the wolf and then back up at the witch.

"It was the night you came over a few weeks ago. He just tackled me to the floor and bit me just hard enough to break the skin," Hermione confessed as she glanced away from him.

Harry frowned as he thumbed the scar and breathed. "We have to ask Remus. What if there's a serious reason he bit you. What if he doesn't like having so many people around? Wolves are odd about their territory."

"Or he's trying to mark her up for a meal," Ron scoffed as he finished his sandwich.

Ginny glared at him and shook her head. "Remus wouldn't do that."

"No," Harry sighed as he dropped Hermione's arm and patted Moony. "This was something else."

Moony whined and stood on his hind legs, leaning into Harry with his paws. Ginny jerked, but Hermione waved her off. Harry stared into the wolf's eyes and rubbed his neck.

"Whatcha trying to tell me, Moony? I'm listening. Did we overstep your comfort?" Harry questioned as he stroked the wolf.

Ron snorted and gestured to Hermione. "Isn't anyone worried she's gonna sprout hair and try to eat us this weekend?"

Hermione groaned as she moved from Harry and Moony. "I'm not going to turn into a werewolf, Ron."

Moony whined and glanced back at Hermione. Harry frowned and scratched his ear. "She's not going anywhere. Hermione's going to stay with you."

Moony nudged his cheek and licked his face before pulling from Harry. The gangly wizard shifted and breathed as he twitched his nose. "Hermione, he's bonded with you. When we were talking about you taking a holiday that night, he must have been upset."

Hermione gasped and pressed her hand to her mouth. "Merlin, we did, didn't we?"

Ginny thinned her lips and gestured to the giant wolf. "We can't just expect her to take care of them. She's pretty stellar, but this is tons to handle. They're, well, they're dogs."

"I'll be here," Ron mused.

Moony grumbled and wandered over to Ginny. The female Potter grimaced but reached down to pet him. The wolf nosed her hand and tugged on her shirt sleeve. Ginny winced and stared over at her husband, who shrugged.

"He wants to show you something," Hermione clarified.

Ginny exhaled and snagged her sleeve away. "Okay, Moony. Show me," she said.

"Stay with the kids, Ron. We'll feed them in a moment," Harry announced.

The wolf grunted and pranced from the room with Padfoot in tow. Harry waved for Hermione to follow, and they followed the canines up the staircase. It was the first time that Moony had been receptive to anyone else in months. He had attempted it in the first month, but Ginny had been cautious of the animals from the beginning.

They reached the top floor, and Moony snorted to Padfoot as the beasts pawed at Sirius's door. Ginny reached for the knob, and Moony pranced inside. The dog whined and scrunched to the floor, digging at the floorboard just under the bed. Hermione scowled and watched Ginny duck down, next to him.

"It looks like it's loose," Ginny murmured.

Harry rushed forward and kneeled next to Moony, who grunted while rocking his head. Hermione stood behind them as she scowled; they hadn't taken her up here for this. Was this a message for the Potters?

They found a way to lift the board, and Harry inhaled as he reached down. "Sirius had a hidden place," he breathed.

Ginny moved away as Harry sat on the floor, placing the box in his lap. Moony nosed him and bounced on his forepaws. Padfoot whined and wagged his tail while sitting next to Ginny. This was all overwhelming as Harry lifted the lid, and his lips peeled apart.

"These were letters to me, from my mum and dad. They must have written to me when the prophecy was announced," Harry whispered.

Ginny covered her mouth, and her eyes grew. "Harry, it's really them. It's really Sirius and Remus," She voiced her revelation.

Harry groaned and leaned to wrap his arms around Moony. "Oh, Remus," he sniffled. "Thank you."

Ginny reached over and scratched Padfoot's head. "Sirius, my, I can't believe we've been so stupid."

Hermione scowled as she stared at the Potters doting on the canines. If they remembered something like this, then what else do they know? Maybe Remus and Sirius don't remember during the full moons, but what if their furry selves access their memories?

Harry groaned and patted the back of the wolf and huffed as he pulled away. "We should get some lunch and decide how we're going to handle this week," he declared.

Ginny climbed from the floor and stretched. "Alright, that's a decent plan."

Hermione shuffled her feet and scratched her neck. "That's probably best."

Harry erected himself, setting the box down, and yanked the witch into a giant hug. "I'm so bloody sorry I didn't believe you, Hermione. I didn't want to have hope for the impossible," he murmured.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione responded.

"No, it's not, but I promise, I'm going to make it up to you," he said before pulling away. "To all of you, even you, Pads."

The dog barked and skipped around to Moony while wagging his tail. Moony licked Padfoot's face, and they glanced up at the Potter.

"You know, I think the reason they're so close to her is she believed in this insanity," Ginny remarked.

"Me too," Harry agreed.

* * *

The afternoon and evening took on a different texture as the Potters treated the canines utterly different than they had. Harry had the boys on the floor of the drawing-room and cuddling with the animals as he read them stories. Ginny relaxed her caution and allowed Moony to dote on her.

It was the lessening of tension throughout the house. Even Hermione's struggles disappeared as she noted how much less frustrated the animals were. Dinner was beautiful; they all ate in the drawing-room sitting on cushions resting on the carpet next to the marauders.

It was precisely the type of evening she needed. Hermione breathed as she stripped her clothes from her form. Ron had been sulking in his room after Ginny scolded his attitude toward the marauders. It was just her and her beasts.

She wandered toward the bathroom with them following as she groaned. "I don't want to work tomorrow," Hermione confessed.

Moony relaxed by the doorway as she fiddled with the knobs. Padfoot sat down and watched her play with the faucet before she slid off her knickers. "Don't you dare tell them you watch me get naked, Pads," Hermione teased as she unhooked her bra.

Moony grunted and nosed his paws.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Hermione laughed as she climbed into the tub.

The wolf stood and wandered into the bathroom as she grew situated. It was such a routine, and even as he nosed her hair, removing it from the back of the tub, Hermione was thankful. There were many reasons to be gratuitous about the day, but she was happy they were.

Moony grunted as he sniffed her ear.

"Stop that," she giggled and jerked from him.

The wolf pressed forward with a curl to his lips and nibbled at her neck.

"Moony," she snorted and shoved him away.

Padfoot barked and placed a paw on the tub.

"Don't you dare," she warned the dog.

He launched himself in the bathtub, and she groaned as he landed on her leg. "Watch it, Padfoot," she whimpered.

The dog huffed and shook, splashing the water from the tub. Hermione grappled with Padfoot and laughed as he playfully growled and found space to sit. Moony howled, and Hermione shuddered as the massive wolf stuck in his paws behind her.

"Moony, no," Hermione pleaded as she attempted to hold him off.

Hermione had just enough time to move before the wolf jumped inside. There she was sitting in a bathtub that was entirely too small for her and the two animals. Moony sat down and pawed at her shoulder. The woman huffed as she twisted in the water and leaned against his form.

"Happy now?"

Moony nuzzled her neck and nibbled at her hair as Padfoot sunk across her legs. It was comical, and Hermione belted out in laughter. These silly marauders, even as animals, were pushy, goofy, and loyal.

"I adore you both," Hermione sighed.

"Hey, what's the noise…" Ron trailed off as his form appeared in the doorway. "What the bloody fuck is this?" He asked.

Hermione covered up her chest and glowered at him. "I'm in the tub, Ronald. I'll see you down the stairs in a bit."

"You bathe with them? Hermione, this is mental," he grimaced.

Hermione groaned and waved him off with her free hand. "They jumped in. Can you just go?"

Ron stepped into the room, and Moony snarled. "Merlin, what is his problem?"

"I told you to go. He doesn't like that you don't listen to me," Hermione said.

"If they are themselves, don't you think this is odd?" Ron questioned with a pinched brow.

Hermione ruffled Padfoot's wet fur on his head and shook her head. "They don't remember it anyway. If it makes them happy, I'm not going to argue with them."

Moony bent down and licked her neck before glaring at Ron.

Ron narrowed his eyes at the wolf and gagged. "It's just not right, Hermione. Hurry up in your bath. I made us biscuits," he grumbled and left the room.

Hermione exhaled and patted Moony's neck behind her. "Don't you worry about him, Moony. He's just upset I don't want to shag him anymore."

Padfoot barked and snorted, casting bubbles into the air.

The wolf nuzzled her cheek before resting his jaw on her shoulder.

"I know," she exhaled and closed her eyes.

The bath wasn't as relaxing as it was just pleasant. Once she was toweled, and the canines' were dried by wand, Hermione got ready for their evening. Hopefully, Ron would come around even with her two attached marauders. He always did take longer than everyone else to accept things.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione groaned and turned over in bed as she turned off her alarm. She reached out and touched the sleek textures of Moony's fur and hummed as she moved closer. The wolf grunted and nosed her hair as Padfoot yawned and snuggled against her back.

"We have to get up, boys," she sighed.

Moony groaned and yawned with a near roaring sound.

"Yes, you have to get up," Hermione insisted. "My grumpy wolf."

Padfoot crawled out from the large blanket she had for them and bounced on the bed, causing the wolf to grunt. Moony flopped over and wrapped a large limb around Hermione as he squirmed up to her neck. Hermione pushed against him and laughed.

"Moony, we have to get up so I can make you breakfast," she murmured.

Padfoot slumped over Hermione's side and barked before nipping and tugging on her blankets. Moony growled and flopped his body over Hermione's and made a throaty sound as he play-fought Padfoot. The witch swatted at them and cried as they squished her.

"Okay, I'm up! Go, meet me down the stairs so I can have tea," she ordered.

Padfoot jumped and barked before slumping off the bed and racing from the room. Moony remained and nuzzled the witch. Hermione sighed and stroked his face. "Alright, lovely. We have to go take on the world."

Moony grumbled and pressed his nose under her chin.

"I wish I could figure this out for you and Sirius. As stellar as it is to have you both as companions, I know there's a part of you that misses being human. I can sense it," Hermione sighed as she stroked his fur.

Moony stared down at her, and she saw it. This piece of human thought that they held onto. She saw Remus. The wolf nosed her chin and twitched his ears while resting on her.

Hermione sat up enough to press her forehead to the Moony's, her lips pressed near his nose. "I miss you, Remus. I know you can hear me. Help me find a way," she pleaded.

The wolf ran his tongue over her neck and let out a sigh. Does it relieve a soul to have someone identify it in the dark? Hermione wasn't sure. Nothing made any sense about this situation, but she cared for Sirius and Remus without condition. What she wouldn't give to have them more than twelve hours a month.

Moony politely pulled from her and licked her cheek before climbing off the mattress. He shook his body out and stretched, running his toenails over the hardwood. The tag on his collar jingled as he shifted his form. Hermione slipped from the bedding and reached for her robe. It was going to be another long day, but one closer to the full moon.

The wolf observed her flexing and stretching out her body as she welcomed the day. Hermione could see that he was analyzing her, watching her, taking note of what might be running through his mind. The coming days to the full moon always brought on the more human textures of them.

Wandering down the staircase, Moony followed her and nipped at the hem of her robe, keeping it from dragging. Hermione always found it surprisingly pleasant that even in his more primal moments, Moony still held the intelligent werewolf she knew.

Padfoot sat at the bottom of the stairwell and wagged his tail. "Anything good today, handsome?" she asked the dog while stroking his ears.

He barked and walked against her legs as they entered the kitchen together. Hermione scowled at the redhead, already making food when she appeared.

"Good morning, Hermione," Ron said over his shoulder.

Hermione sat down at the table and yawned. "Good morning, Ronald."

"Tea's on the table. Georgie has me open shop today, but I should be home to let them out for lunch," He declared.

Hermione ran her fingers idly over Padfoot's head while making her tea with one hand. "That's kind of you. I planned to do so myself, but if you think you can manage."

"I can," he gazed back at her. "It's just letting down the wards so they can run outside, right? Anything special?"

Hermione hummed while reaching for the paper on the table. "No, as long as you don't yell at them, they're pretty aware."

The dog slipped from her fingers and went under the table. Hermione growled and grappled with the overly enthusiastic dog as he licked her thigh with grumbles. "Pads, we talked about this. Go find yourself something else to do!" She snapped and pushed him away with her leg.

He paced out with his tongue lolling and tail wagging.

"That's not funny," she hissed.

Padfoot must have thought so— he barked while bouncing on his feet.

Ron snatched up the bowls sitting on the lower table while shaking his head. "They likely don't understand, Hermione," he sighed.

Moony stalked toward Ron and lowered his head while watching him dish the food in their bowls. Ron looked down at him with pinched eyebrows as he turned with bowls in hand. "You aren't going to bite me if I set this down, are ya, Moony?"

The wolf snapped his jaw and raised his tail high in the air. Hermione scrutinized the scene as Ron pulled back a step. She knew he was in no danger, but Moony wasn't giving that away. It was unique to see a wolf try and pressure possibly a less than dominant wizard. It was, well, very human.

"Come on, don't be a prat," Ron huffed and pushed next to the wolf.

Moony grumbled and nipped at Ron's pant leg, causing him to jump back.

"Damnit, I mean it, Moony!" Ron snapped and held the bowls up.

"He's just teasing you, Ron," Hermione gave away.

The wolf snorted back at her before sitting down and shaking out his head while grumbling. Padfoot barked and paced over, nudging the wolf with a wide grin. They snickered in low tones as Ron set down their breakfast.

Moony pressed his paw on Ron's leg with a huff.

"He is saying thank you," Hermione inferred.

Ron reached down as his expression remained tight and patted Moony on the head. "You're welcome."

The canines wasted no time after that. They dug into their large portions with whines and humming of approval. Ron looked over at them as he plated the rest of the food. "Do you think that this human food hurts them?"

"No," Hermione said as she turned to the abandoned paper. "They refuse to eat anything but human food."

Ron set down her food near her and squeezed in the chair next to Hermione. "Well, at least you don't have to buy kibble."

Hermione motioned agreement. "That's a good thing."

"So, what are your plans after they're fixed?" He asked.

The witch bounced her shoulders as she turned the page. "I suppose help them adjust and then find a flat." The delivery was without conviction, and Hermione knew that.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe start dating again?" Ron questioned.

Hermione set down the paper and turned to him as her forehead creased. "What do you mean to start dating? I don't plan to do any of that. There's too much going on to worry about something as selfish as dating."

Ron touched her left forearm, running his thumb over the bite. "You should take a bit of time for yourself. Enjoy your life. Let me and Harry take care of them. You spent enough time alone in this house with two dogs. They aren't the company you need."

"I'll have you know, they've been the best company," Hermione puffed.

"You're only saying that because you're not through it yet. They climbed in a bath with you. You had two dogs in a bubble bath, and you're telling me that's normal? I'm only looking out for you, Hermione," Ron exhaled as his hand traveled to her cheek. "We've always helped take care of each other."

Hermione jerked from his reach and groaned. "Ron, did you ever think that maybe I don't want normal? I enjoy working for long hours. I bask in moments of silence and a book. There isn't a soul alive who can convince me that drinking at a pub is more pleasurable than being home. I like who I am and what I do."

Ron's intense stare only grew as he touched her shoulder. "You deserve normal. Kids, a nice home, the whole lot. You deserve someone willing to give it to you and not a dingy house with two dogs."

"Stop calling them that!" Hermione snapped. "They're people. They just are stuck at this time in that form."

"They're still dogs, Hermione. They can't hold you when you're upset at nightmares. They can't read you paragraphs in your favorite book and certainly can't shag you," Ron hissed with force. "I'm only concerned with your wellbeing if this never works."

Moony's form appeared as he launched himself on the table, ducking his face down to Ron's level. The wizard rolled his eyes and caressed Hermione's shoulder.

"You see, he doesn't even know what we're talking about," Ron scoffed.

Hermione licked her lips and removed Ron's hand. "He does, and if I were you, I'd be conscientious. Moony doesn't take kindly to this type of behavior," Hermione whispered as she reached for her tea.

"Get down, go on," Ron huffed as he waved to the floor. "Act civilized like she claims you are."

The crackling sound of his growl rose over the room as Moony thinned his lips and revealed his parted jaws. It was followed by a low groan that voiced his clear warning. Padfoot slunk over and pressed his form into Hermione, creating a blockade from Ron. The dog was quiet, but his comfortable posture was gone; he was on alert.

Ron snatched up his plate and moved to the counter. "I don't get how barmy you have to be to find this usual," he retorted.

Moony launched from the table and continued his warning in front of Ron. It was more verbose as he snarled and snapped his jaws. Hermione stroked Padfoot's face while looking on at the discomfort displayed on Ron's face. It gave her no pleasure to watch him writhe, but he was a guest. He needed to respect both marauders.

"What do you want? An apology? Merlin, I'm sorry I upset you," Ron huffed.

Moony let loose a few guttural groans before shoving passed the wizard and pacing over to Hermione. She shifted in her seat, and Moony set down his face in her lap when he sat next to her free side. Ron shook his head while chewing on a bit of breakfast.

Hermione didn't speak. She just continued with her morning as usual. Padfoot set his paw on her lap next to Moony's face. As far as mornings went, this was a more chaotic one since they began their stay at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hopefully, Ron would see there was no changing her mind. She was with them until the end. That was her promise to them the very first full moon.

* * *

Ron tapered his forceful approach with Hermione over the next few days. He watched their dynamic and remained an outsider to them. Moony was extremely protective of Hermione and often lounged on her lap or nuzzled her neck when Ron was in proximity.

Hermione felt it was almost too much after Thursday night. They were reading in the drawing-room and going over her notes as Moony followed her around the room. Ron attempted to read through some of the books as Harry glanced over the variance of their memories she recorded.

The witch was pouring over the journal on the table, and Moony shoved himself into her lap. His paws slid next to her in the armchair, and he nibbled at her shirt. "Moony, stop, I'm busy," Hermione huffed as she pressed her hand against his body.

Ron glanced over as Padfoot paused from chewing his bone. "Why is he being so fussy?" Ron grumbled.

Moony put his mouth over her arm and gruffed against her skin. Hermione scowled as she set down her pages. "What? What's wrong? I know you're restless, but I have nothing to give you," Hermione sighed as she stroked his fur with her free hand.

Padfoot barked and followed it with a growl.

The wolf grunted as he pulled from her arm and bit at her sweats on her thighs. Hermione pushed him away with a bright blush developing on her cheeks. "Moony, stop!" She snapped.

The dog climbed off the floor and raced over, tugging the wolf's tail. Moony snarled back at him and pushed forth, licking the witch's flesh on her revealed stomach. Harry set down her pages and stood up, causing the wolf to growl in his direction.

Hermione groaned and squeezed out of the chair. "What has come over you tonight? Merlin, I'm not a popsicle.

Padfoot yanked at Moony's collar and dragged him from the witch, pushing him toward the large pillow on the floor. The dog growled and snapped at the wolf, causing the brown canine to whimper and pout on the bed.

Ron grimaced while opening his mouth and groaning. "That's gross, Hermione."

"He's never done this," Hermione huffed as she wiped her stomach with her shirt.

"What was that thing that Sirius said about Remus?" Harry asked as he tapped his chin.

"He gets bossy close to the moon," Hermione mused as she straightened her attire.

"That he's a bugger?" Ron snickered.

Harry shook his head. "No, it was about the marauders. He doesn't like smells that aren't theirs coming close to the moon. What if Moony is just looking for some solace because Ron and I have been here this evening?" He asked Hermione with a tilt of his head.

Hermione bobbed her head as she waved her finger. "Yes, I remember that. It was a few months before the Hall of Mysteries," she agreed and left the room.

Harry glanced at Ron and waited to hear her climb the stairwell. "You need to leave her alone until Sunday. If you want to help, stay out of her way," he hissed.

"What? Huh, Harry? What did I do?" Ron huffed.

"Moony is getting urgent, and you're a catalyst to this behavior," Harry murmured.

The wolf snorted as he grumbled on the cushion.

"I haven't done anything!" Ron snapped.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "That's not what he's saying," Harry gestured to the wolf watching the wizards.

Padfoot slumped down next to the wolf and huffed.

"What are you even talking about?" Ron spat.

Harry narrowed his eyes and pointed at Ron. "Mate, she told me about the bathroom this morning. You pushed past them and caressed her back as she was fixing her hair. She didn't engage, but she had to deal with them, tugging and snorting at her. You can't do it, she's not interested, and it's going to get her hurt."

"If you even suggest that they are jealous, I'm going to say you're barmy too," Ron grumbled as he swiped the air with his hand.

"Jealous?" Harry questioned and glanced at the animals. "I didn't think about that. I mean, er, it could be so. She's a bit of their packmate right now."

"Packmate? Come off it," Ron snorted.

"Packmate?" Hermione questioned as she came into the room with a large sweater in her hands.

Harry bobbed his head as she paced toward the canines. "I think so. The whole biting, and nuzzling bit. If you were a dog, it wouldn't even be questioned."

Hermione hummed as she tucked the sweater near the marauders. Moony groaned and rolled against the fabric, snorting as he flailed. Padfoot grunted and nosed the shirt with a whine. When the witch turned back to the wizards, Harry arched his eyebrow.

"It's Remus's sweater. I just had been wearing it for comfort at night. It makes me feel like they aren't as stuck," Hermione sighed.

"That proves my point," Harry agreed.

"So, packmate? Hm, I didn't look at it like that. Do you think that's why he bit me?"

Harry rocked his head. "I know you're not subjective because you live with them, but I see it. Moony is trying to coax you to help him feel comforted. He's a wolf that has the high intensity of the full moon coming without the options Remus had," he explained.

"Sirius talked to you a lot about Remus?" Ron questioned.

"That and," Harry huffed. "In order to run my department right, I have to learn about how magically conditioned wizards act. What is considered aggressive and what is just them trying to cope. Hermione gave me tons of notes when she passed the bill for werewolves," Harry finished with a nod.

Ron snorted and smirked. "Or he wants to shag her."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she pressed her hands on her hips. "That's ridiculous and disgusting to suggest, Ronald."

Harry scratched his neck as his face tinted. "It's not far beyond reasonable if they still retain some human traits, Hermione. Ron did say they follow you everywhere, even the tub."

"I told you not to say anything, Ron! They just jumped in. It isn't like they do that every time, Harry," Hermione groaned as she shook her curls from her shoulders.

Harry cleared his throat while bouncing his shoulders. "I know, but it is possible. Just something to ask Remus about, I suppose. Maybe it's something you should when you both are alone."

"It isn't as bad as you make it sound," Hermione mumbled.

"It is, and it's bloody weird," Ron grunted.

Hermione tutted as she wandered back to the canines. "That's just silly, right, boys?" Hermione asked as she ruffled their fur.

Padfoot nuzzled her arm and rumbled as his tail wagged. Moony was on his back as his tongue flopped to the side while his nose was buried into the sweater. Hermione was scratching at their necks below the maroon collars, and both marauders swiped their tails wildly.

Ron rolled his eyes and glanced at Harry. "She's bloody blind," he whispered.

Harry stifled a smile and moved to sit back down. "Maybe," he agreed.

Padfoot tugged her down on the pillow, barking as his paws went to her back. "Don't be so bossy," Hermione growled and shoved him off.

After she had calmed the animals a bit more, they continued their research until the evening hours ticked to night—a couple more days. Just a couple more until the full moon, and Hermione couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

She was nervous. Hermione had just finished the steaks and was walking up to the master bedroom. They usually ate after, but twelve hours wasn't a long time to share it with Harry and Ron. The witch had to lock them in there earlier because Moony was howling and growling at Harry and Ron. It was rough.

Hermione poured Moony's potion in the bowl and breathed as she moved to the floor. He was aggressive this evening. It was uncommon for Moony to be physical, and he had snarled at her twice earlier as she tried to remove his collar. Padfoot remained at his side, so she conceded in their routine.

Hermione knocked on the door, and Moony howled low. "Moony, I'm coming inside," she warned.

The door creaked as she walked inside, and the wolf was sitting on the bed and let loose a yip as he took in her appearance. Moony launched from the bed and whined as she set down the bowls of food. He ignored the bloody meat and rubbed against her.

Padfoot was pouting on the bed with his face resting on the bed.

"Come on, Pads," Hermione sighed.

The dog whined and exhaled.

Moony nipped at her free hand and grunted.

"Well, if you insist," she sighed and set down the potion.

Moony lapped at the liquid and leaned against Hermione. It was unusual that the dog seemed so troubled. What was wrong? When Hermione moved to check on him, Moony snarled before rushing toward her.

"Hey, behave," Hermione said. "He's upset, and I need to check on him."

Padfoot lifted his head and wagged his tail in the slightest as she sat down. Stroking his fur, she hummed. "It's okay, Pads. I know there are tons of things that are frustrating about his intensity. We'll be okay."

The dog sat up enough to nuzzle her cheek and kiss her face.

Hermione glanced at the clock and chewed her lips. "Okay, you both eat, I'll come back when you change."

Moony ducked his face down as she sat on the bed. That was a rather stern posture. Padfoot pressed his paw to her shoulder. It was quite clear; neither of them wanted her to leave.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Padfoot barked and nosed her face.

"Okay," she exhaled.

Moony snorted as he pranced back over to the bowl and slurped the rest of his potion. After he finished, Padfoot jumped from the mattress and began to eat his food. Hermione sighed as she stood up and fixed the bedding. The witch busied herself with cleaning up the room and changing her clothing into something comfortable.

It was going to be a long night of catching up with everyone.

Hermione slid on her shirt as a pair of hands touched her hips. "Good evening, love," Sirius purred.

She gasped and turned in his grip. "Merlin, Sirius! You scared me!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and ran his fingers to her face. "You're a bloody godsend," he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers.

Hermione blinked, and her cheeks bloomed with heat. "Sir-Sirius, Harry's here," she breathed.

He pulled from her and bobbed his head. "Alright, let us get dressed, and we'll head down."

Hermione chewed her lower lip and turned from the marauders. "Your clothing is on the dresser."

"How are you feeling, ole wanker?" Sirius asked as the sound of rustled cloth joined his tease.

Remus grunted. "Not bad. That collar is fitting for you," he snorted.

"You too, Moony," Sirius laughed.

Hermione glanced back to see they were pulling on their shirts. "Moony wouldn't let me take them off today," she noted.

"Good," Sirius snorted. "We have plenty to go through."

The witch turned around, and Remus didn't meet her eyes as he picked up his sweater. His decent humor of the past full moons was lessened. Hermione's brow tightened as she gazed at the werewolf. "What's wrong?"

Sirius cleared his throat as he straightened his vest. "Moony has a bit he needs to talk to you about. We can do this later, but you deserve an explanation before we go down to see Harry and Ron."

Remus stood up and rolled his neck as the loose collar jiggled on his neck. "Hermione, let me see the bite?"

Hermione gasped as she gripped the sweater over her scar. "You know about the bite?"

"Oh, we know everything now," Sirius agreed as he reached over and flicked Remus's dog tag. "Don't we, Moony?"

"The collars," Hermione breathed.

"Mhm, the collars," Sirius agreed.

Hermione wandered over, and Remus reached for her left hand. Remus rolled up her sleeve and glanced down at the mark, his fingers roaming over the teeth. His beautiful green eyes met her, and he exhaled. "I can't apologize enough," he said.

"Don't; I just need to understand why," Hermione responded.

Remus raised her arm to his lips, and he kissed the scar. "I couldn't bear to watch you leave," he murmured.

Hermione launched herself into his frame and whimpered. "Oh, Remus, I'm trying so hard."

He enveloped her in his arms and exhaled. "I know, I've watched you struggle by yourself for months. I've observed you change your life for us. I remember now," he whispered.

Sirius chuckled and rubbed Hermione's back. "That bath was a fun evening."

Hermione pulled from them and covered her mouth as she was near purple. "You remember everything?"

"Everything," Sirius winked.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione groaned.

Remus chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you didn't know we would remember. We promise not to be crude about it, right, Pads?"

"Right," Sirius nodded with a bright smile.

Hermione shuddered and groaned. "Can we not tell Ron and Harry you remember everything? Let's just keep that between us? Only vital information."

"Absolutely," Remus agreed. "However, I do need to talk to Ronald about his behavior," he finished with a growl.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and rocked his head. "He's a bit of a tosser, isn't he? If he thinks you're going to move out and have his own shagathon, he's fucking barking up the wrong tree."

Hermione cleared her throat and removed her hair from her shoulders. "So, what does this bite mean?"

"We'll talk about that after we see Harry," Remus hummed.

"Do you remember how you ended up on my doorstep?" Hermione questioned.

They nodded in unison. "It isn't much, but we'll go over that with everyone present," Sirius declared.

Remus reached out for Hermione, and she leaned into his form as they walked toward the door. He kissed her hair and exhaled. "Hermione, you're such a brilliant witch."

"Thank you, Remus," she smiled. "I learned from the very best."

"Chopped mandrakes, here," Sirius groaned from behind.

Hermione laughed and reached back to touch his hand. "You're never chopped mandrakes. You're my favorite dog."

They wandered down the stairs as Sirius whistled. "Well, as long as you promise to scratch my belly after tonight. I often enjoy the little things," he snickered.

Hermione giggled as she shook her head. "Yes, I promise."

"You're such an excellent caretaker. We've wanted for nothing and, in fact, you've gone above and beyond for our comfort. I'm incredibly grateful," Remus confirmed as he rubbed her arm.

They reached the drawing-room, and Harry stood as Remus walked in with Hermione under his arm. Sirius followed, and both the younger wizards' mouths were agape. The werewolf kissed Hermione's hair and released her so that she could pull away enough to give them space.

"Sirius, Remus," Harry whispered.

Ron waved at them. "She was bloody right!"

Remus rolled his eyes and huffed. "Of course, she was."

Sirius chuckled and stepped toward Harry. "Look at you, Harry. You filled out well," he said.

Harry gasped and reached over to Sirius, embracing him roughly. "Sirius, I'm so happy you're here!"

They pulled apart, and Sirius nodded. "I'm not going anywhere ever again, Harry."

Harry turned to Ron and punched his arm. "You should bloody apologize to Hermione!"

Ron winced and pouted as he rubbed the spot Harry hit. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he grumbled.

"Did everyone eat? We can discuss things while you have dinner," Remus suggested.

Ron gestured to Hermione. "She hasn't eaten. We did."

Sirius exhaled and waved the witch over. "Love, you gotta take care of yourself. You planned not to eat tonight while we went over the plan?"

Hermione simpered as she paced toward Sirius. "I was going to snack. We have such a short amount of time, Sirius."

He touched her cheek and shook his head. "You need to eat. Why don't we go into the kitchen, and Moony can make you something."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," Hermione huffed.

"I don't mind, Hermione. You've taken wonderful care of us while we've been indisposed. You can't deny it," Remus insisted.

Hermione exhaled and nodded. "Alright, but let's make it quick. We have to go over what happened and why the collars work."

"Collars?" Harry asked.

Sirius winked and took the witch under his arm. "She left them on, and we have a bit more of our memories now."

"How much?" Ron blushed.

"Enough of them," Remus growled and turned to leave the room.

Harry raised his eyebrows and swallowed. "Does he remember Ron's behavior?"

Sirius rocked his head. "Needless to say, he's pretty pissed with you, boy."

Sirius turned and escorted Hermione under his arm, running his thumb over her shoulder. Hermione sighed and curled her lips as she leaned into him. "I missed you, Sirius."

"I missed you too," he agreed.

"Why were you so upset before you turned?"

Sirius groaned and gestured to the werewolf at the stove. "He was acting like a lonely puppy. Ridiculous wanker, he cried and cried and whined while you were down making dinner."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't be, I'm used to him acting up," Sirius teased and sat her down. "Now, love, how are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled at him as he slid into the chair next to her as Harry and Ron entered the room. "Well, I'm much better now. I'm relieved you both have enough memories to help us sort this business out. It's been trying."

Sirius caressed her cheek and rocked his head. "I know, and we're so sorry."

"Don't be, you know I would do this for years if needed."

Sirius smiled and kissed her face. "You're amazing, Hermione," he murmured.

Hermione's flesh grew chilled as she cleared her throat. "I'm just me, Sirius."

Remus cleared his throat. "I appreciate the fact that you never treated me as a burden, Hermione. You never spoke poorly to me, and didn't treat me as a vicious creature," he announced.

Ron winced and licked his lips. "Remus, I'm sorry about all that," he grumbled.

The werewolf turned from the stove and bent down, pressing his palms to the table. His posture reflected that of his wolf self. His eyes narrowed as he met Ron's squirming form. "Your disrespect to me is one thing. Your disrespect to Hermione is something I won't tolerate. If she ever has to endure you touching her in places she doesn't want to be touched again; I won't let her handle the situation."

It was a scathing warning. Harry's eyebrows raised, and Sirius was attempting to hide his smirk. Ron was worming in his chair under the glare of the werewolf, and he hemmed. "I promise, never again, Remus," Ron mumbled.

"Good," Remus huffed and stood up. "I would hate to ruin a pleasant evening."

"How much do you both remember?" Harry asked as he glanced at Sirius.

"Things here and there. Mostly the important things like how we came here, things that made us angry, you know," Sirius answered with a nod.

Harry bobbed his head. "Well, then, that gives us something to work with. Are you both aware of how unusual this is?"

Sirius snorted. "Of course, Harry. However, we can't tell you how we got here. Just the work needed to cure our strange ailment," he conveyed.

"Why can't you reveal it?" Hermione asked.

"We only remember being put on your doorstep by a hooded witch," Remus explained as he set down a plate for Hermione. "She must have obliviated us, but we listened as she told us about how to cure us."

Hermione glanced up at him as her eyes were wide. "How, how do we cure you?"

Sirius touched her shoulder. "She said the answers were left for you. It was a rushed conversation, but she was deliberate in telling us to keep the collars on if we wanted to remember our lives."

"Why didn't you fight her to keep them on then?" Harry questioned.

Sirius exhaled. "Because, we still wanted to make her happy, Harry. She was taking care of us. If Moony wasn't so out of sorts this evening, I'm positive it would have been the same results."

"Going back to that night," Hermione puffed and scowled as she kept her gaze on Remus. "But she didn't leave me anything."

Remus bent down and met her at eye-level. "It's there. We just need to find out how."

The witch's face was blossoming with a lovely pink as his fingers tangled in her curls. It was this maddening circumstance and felt a building feeling in her chest. Their full moons together were always friendly… but this was new.

"Eat," Remus said finally and broke her eye contact. "We have tons to go through."

* * *

Ron and Harry spent a decent amount of time asking the marauders questions when they convened in the drawing-room. There was so much to get through, and it took hours. Hermione sat between the marauders like usual, and they took turns playing with her hair. Sirius would often twirl a strand around his finger while Remus stroked her tresses.

It was comfortable, and even the spirits tasted better at less pressure in the evening. Remus stood up to run to the restroom, and Sirius turned to Hermione. It was while they were talking about the children and being updated on the family.

"Go corner him," Sirius breathed in her ear.

Hermione rocked her head and left the room without explanation. She hunted for him, checking the first and second floor. When she reached the master, Remus's form was in the bedroom. Hermione breathed as she wiped her sweaty palms on her sweats. Why was she so nervous?

"I always admire you wearing this," he remarked at the jumper he held.

Hermione's lips curled as she stepped closer. "It's my favorite one of yours. Drom let me keep it after the war. She knew it brought me comfort, regardless of how barmy it seemed."

Remus pivoted to her and swallowed as he gazed down at her. "We need to talk."

"I assume so," Hermione sighed. "Was it just to prevent me from leaving you? Why did you bite me, Remus?"

"As Moony, I think and feel just a tint differently. It's more potent and lacks the same reasoning I have. I know you know this, but I need you to hear me acknowledge that I wouldn't have done this in my saner moments."

Hermione rocked her head and gnawed on her bottom lip. "What happens?"

Remus held the sweater to his nose and sighed. "Do you realize how all-consuming it is to be around a woman I admire with every fiber of my body? I don't know when," he stopped when she took a step closer.

"Remus, why did you mark me?" She asked.

"It's wrong," He groaned and set down the sweater. "It's wrong to invest in those primal moments, Hermione. I'm so sorry that I had. I can't explain to you the odd revelations that took place as I was a wolf."

Hermione closed the gap between them as she craned her face up toward his. "Remus, please, you know I would never judge you. I wouldn't have fought so hard to make your life easier if I didn't respect and have affection for you."

"What affection I have is far different than yours," he responded and attempted to look from her. "It's this development I came to terms with, and now I'm catching up."

Hermione's face was burning. She could feel it radiating heat as she took his hand. "You need to help me understand so I can be there for you."

His eyes drank in her expression, and he rocked his head. "I'm quite fond of you. Regaining these memories, watching them long after they've taken place, and knowing my feelings, I know this. I can't deny them, and it would be wrong to blame anything but that on the mark I left on your skin. It's like a signature, a notation for others to stay away. In the most simplistic way I can find to say, I claimed you as someone I don't want to lose in my life."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his fingers. "That's alright, Remus. I told you, I wasn't going anywhere."

Remus shook his head. "No, Hermione, it's not that," he paused and ducked closer to her face. "It's this," he breathed and nearly touched her lips as he cupped her reddened cheeks.

Hermione's breath hitched, and she registered that he was asking her permission. This moment in time froze as her brain kicked into high gear. Had she wondered? Was it something she wanted him to do? Her arms coiled around his shoulders, and he closed the gap, causing Hermione to whimper. It was remarkably insane. Remus Lupin, ex-professor, war hero, werewolf, and one of her favorite people on the planet, was kissing her and kissing her well to add to that list.

When his lips pulled from hers, he pressed his forehead to her. "You shouldn't enlighten me, but you do. I've spent months watching you flutter around this house and wished I could tell you. Listening to you read to us. Holding us when you would wake from a nightmare. Even the very radiance of your thoughts brings me to confess it. I apologize that sometimes we hurt what we covet."

Hermione giggled and caressed his stubbly jaw. "Remus, it was a bite. You scared me, but I would never hold that against you. You and Sirius are my companions. I told you that so many times over the months. The nights we would spend lying in bed, and you would comfort my loneliness with just your presence. I would never give that up."

"I heard my name, does that mean for a trick I get a treat too?" Sirius snickered as he walked into the room.

Remus straightened his form and cleared his throat. "No one would doubt your capacity for tricks," he snorted.

Sirius scooped the witch off her feet and smirked. "You understand what this means now? Moony got frustrated, and instead of waiting to shag you tonight, he bit you. Not how I would play things out, but he's always been a bit more brutish," he finished with a toothy smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes as he set her back down. "You're a bad dog, Sirius," she teased and patted his cheek.

"Just once, just one time, will you buy into my ribbing so I can get a little something too?" Sirius puffed through his smile.

Hermione glanced back at Remus, who arched his eyebrow and waved his hand. "He's our favorite dog. You know he won't stop obsessing until he's gotten equal measure."

Hermione frowned and yanked from Sirius's arms, pointing between them. "Wait, now I'm confused."

Sirius groaned and glared at the smug werewolf. "Wait, you haven't explained the whole furry situation yet?"

Remus shook his head. "I was glad you came to assist as you're so exceptional at doing."

Sirius snorted and tugged up his trouser leg. "See, we have the same scar," he grinned.

Hermione frowned as she ducked down. It was indeed the same imprinted bite that she had on her arm. "He did mark me as a packmate!" Hermione gasped. "Harry was right."

"In a sense," Remus added.

Sirius smiled and toyed with her curls. "Moony was heeding to your needs, love. You wanted to understand us, and now you will. This will make the furry bits less troublesome and the full moons more fun," he winked.

Hermione thinned her lips. "How?"

Remus cleared his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You spent the full moon with me after the bite, Hermione. Feelings are translated easier. I can't explain why it works, but Sirius understands it well enough."

"Oh," Hermione hummed. "That, but, Sirius?"

Sirius snorted and eyed the witch. "Are you a bit dumbstruck? It's pretty simple when you look at it this way. We like you a lot. It happened after we followed you a bit and noticed just how much you are this remarkably kind witch. Moony shared a bit of himself with you when he bit you so we could get through this with fewer tears on your part. We want to help, and by Merlin's beard, we want you to know how barmy you make us."

"Wait, just a moment," Hermione puffed. "This is quite unexpected. Neither of you has ever said anything to me before tonight."

Sirius shot Remus an expression that clearly said how silly that sounded.

"Well," Remus sighed. "We don't have much time, nor did we have any memories to account for before tonight. You used to spend twelve hours roughly avoiding any heavy conversation about the month. You don't talk about what happens when we're our furrier selves, and now that we know, how couldn't we adore you? Secrets you've shared. Moments of sadness and joy. It's a bit, well, easy if you recount."

"I'm not jumping into bed with either of you," Hermione spat.

"Oh, she got right to the shagging bit, didn't she?" Sirius asked.

Remus stifled a smile and nodded. "She did."

Sirius ducked down and raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. "We know that, Hermione. We also know how much you pine for us when we are not here. Tell me I'm wrong, and we won't have this discussion again."

Hermione opened her mouth and decided to close it before pinching her eyes together. "How does this even work? I have to figure out the issue to cure you both. This is a distraction."

Sirius tugged her to him and kissed her. It wasn't a heady snogging or even that tongue-filled. The kiss had a tint of appreciation and regard Hermione wasn't expecting. She did pine for their company, and their laughter, but how does this even work?

Sirius swayed his head when they parted. "You need to stop asking why and just let us take care of you. It's one night a month. We only get one night to express our deep gratitude and adoration for the witch that takes care of us. You don't need to give us anything you don't already do. We've seen it now; there's really no going back. We're loyal to you, and by the review of the months passed, you are to us as well."

Remus stepped forth and nodded. "Yes, would you trust our decision?"

Hermione was nipping on her lip as she looked at both of them. Was this really what she had wanted? Maybe a piece of her? She wasn't dim; the odds of this making sense when it was over with were less, but it seemed right in the present. She had to admit it— Hermione treasured their company and wished for more time with them.

"Alright," she breathed.

"Good, then let's go say goodnight to the boys, and we'll move our ponderings up here. We have plenty to ask about when we're alone," Remus declared.

Sirius winked and straightened his form. "Like why you don't let us steal your blankets," he teased.

Hermione watched them walk from the room and scratched her head. Had she kissed both of them? Was this something she had been wanting? If she were honest with herself, then it might not have been so shocking. It was so much to go over, and it made her wince at a defining factor— she was going to have to say goodbye to them in six hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Last night was different. Hermione summoned up enough clarity after sleeping to review the evening. When did this all start? Why did it all start? Perhaps she was quite fond of their company both during the full moon and even after. They may have been furry canines, but they were still the marauders.

Her companions. Her packmates? What did that mean? Hermione lifted her arm from the blankets and traced the scar with her eyes. Remus didn't continue with his explanations last night as they rested in bed. They decided to talk to her about memories that their other selves had lived through.

Added commentary for moments, she was unsure. It was the clarity that came with a tint of embarrassment with specific memories. Neither one of them spoke of the hooded witch, even with her queries. Something seemed off about the whole situation. Now that their memories were accessible on the full moon, shouldn't this get easier?

Padfoot groaned and hurried up from the sheets, nosing her neck.

"Good morning," Hermione sighed as she stroked his face. "Did you have a good evening?"

The dog licked her skin, and his tongue traveled to the edge of her lower dipping shirt.

Hermione moaned and pushed him away. "Now that I know you remember, you won't have as many liberties, Pads."

Moony grunted as he rolled closer to her back, resting his jaw on her shoulder.

"We have to get you another round of potions soon," Hermione noted.

Padfoot tossed his paw over her and yawned.

"Well, how do we fix this?" Hermione inquired as she stroked his face.

The dog wiggled his nose and snorted before maneuvering under the sheets and out of her view. Hermione scowled, and soon the dog was growling and tugging at her pajama pants. The witch cried and jostled as Padfoot appeared off the bed with her leg before relenting.

Hermione stood from the mattress, and Moony whimpered. "I'll be right back," she said.

Padfoot barked and pranced from the room as Hermione snagged up her slippers and followed. Why wouldn't they disclose it last night if they knew? She wasn't positive, and it bothered her that they withheld information.

The dog reached the second floor and barked at the room she used as storage. Hermione scowled as she unlocked the door, and Padfoot sniffed her things. Nothing was in here that was unusual. She knew that, but the dog should have too.

He sniffed and snorted at boxes before pawing one of them and barking. Hermione groaned as she dug through the box that was nick nacks and things from her flat. She hadn't unpacked anything due to the prospect of after this situation. The witch wasn't dim; she knew moving would eventually happen.

Padfoot grumbled and stuck his face in the box, pulling out a large box with his teeth. Hermione took it and took off the lid. Hermione sorted through the different journals with a pinched brow. These were her personal musings of the last several years. Nothing in here that would be…

A bright tattered maroon book was at the bottom of the box. This was not something of hers. "What is this doing here?" Hermione questioned.

Padfoot barked and snorted.

Had this hooded witch snuck through her wards and placed a hidden tool in her private memories? Hermione sat down on the floor and flipped open the journal to see a strange writing. No language or runes she had seen before was etched all over the pages. How odd.

"Did she code this on purpose?" Hermione questioned the dog.

Padfoot rocked his head and pawed the book.

"Why? Why hide how to fix you both?" Hermione huffed as she flipped through the pages. "I could ponder several theories—reasonable fear of someone tossing out the book for ravings. There's also the issue of the collars, which I'm sure she has in the book as well. It just doesn't make sense that she would hide it from the person she left you with."

Padfoot sniffed about and nosed another box. "You think I should unpack my things?" Hermione asked. How she knew what he was suggesting was odd.

The dog glanced back at her and huffed.

"Alright, I'll start doing that next week. We need to show Harry the journal," Hermione said.

Padfoot walked up to her and licked her cheek. The witch smiled and caressed his face while he nuzzled her face. "I promise, we'll get through this together, Pads."

Hermione felt the bubbling in her chest as he grumbled and pushed closer to her. She knew. He adored her and was so thankful. Was this the meaning of the bite? This tint to her feelings as the dog expressed his adoration.

"I love you too," she sighed.

Padfoot sat down and panted as he tossed his head.

"I know," she smiled and touched his jaw.

The dog stood up and wandered toward the door. Padfoot glanced back at her, and Hermione climbed from the floor, following him with the book in hand.

* * *

Hermione got home from work with a massive groan leaving her mouth. She placed her purse on the hook and rolled her neck. Her job was strained today as she had to review the next set of bills she was going to annul.

Thumping foot down the staircase announced the animals as they appeared panting and whining.

"I know, come here, my boys," Hermione sighed as she kneeled.

Padfoot launched at her and cried as he licked her face and neck. Moony paced over and waited for the dog to finish his greeting. Hermione embraced the dog and nosed his fur. "Today was a bugger of a day."

The dog tugged at her suit jacket, and she peeled it off. His attack resumed as he licked her revealed flesh on her neck, arms, and face. "Okay, okay, let me get some air. Now your just lingering," Hermione grunted as the dog nuzzled her collarbone.

Moony sat down next to her, and she leaned into him. "Maybe when all of this is over, I can take some time off, and we can go through my reading list? I have a few books you might find interesting," she sighed.

The wolf's arm rested on her shoulder as he placed his jaw on her other one. It was such a sweet and relaxing motion, and Hermione closed her eyes and imagined what he would say. The consoling and pride for her hard work he would share.

"Hermione, whatcha doing on the floor?" Ron asked as he wandered from the kitchen.

"Just getting grounded. It was a long day," Hermione murmured.

"I have dinner cooking," Ron mused as he crossed his arm over his chest.

Hermione bobbed her head and felt Moony nose her face just under her ear. She felt her skin grow taut as chills ran up her spine. His tongue traced her neck, and she shuddered, pulling away.

"Alright, let's go. I have to change, and we have a journal to decipher," Hermione breathed as she crawled off the ground.

Ron was still looking at her with a scrunched brow. "Did you," he paused.

"Shag them? Absolutely not," Hermione huffed.

Moony wandered in between them and glared up at the redhead. "I was just curious, Moony. Don't take it so personally," Ron grumbled as he dropped his posture.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione puffed as she reached down to pat Moony.

"It's just interesting, ya know? They're unable to be themselves for a month. You're their only connection to being human," Ron suggested as his cheeks and ears tinted pink.

"Connection," Hermione hummed and then stiffened. "Ronald, you're a genius!" She shouted and took off up the staircase with her jacket in hand.

Padfoot barked and leaped after her and Moony stared up at the Weasley. Ron grimaced and twitched his mouth from side to side.

"Are you both going to take care of her? She's odd and a bit mental, but we all love her," Ron sighed.

Moony snorted while rocking his head and lifted his paw. Ron reached out and took it.

"Alright, then I'll head out tonight. It seems all of you have some shite to work out," he agreed.

Moony barked as he flicked his ears.

Ron dropped the wolf's paw and smirked. "Who would have thought it took two marauders to bring her back from what she went through. Thanks, Remus. Just keep her safe that's all I care about," he finished and wandered back into the kitchen.

Moony skipped up the staircase with spring in his step. The house was going to be less tense. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

* * *

Hermione had different books of hers splayed on the floor as she read through them. Her quill jotted along as she noted various passages while the maroon journal was open to the last page. If she was anything like this witch, that's where she would put the cipher. It would be a phrase or several that had letters to match.

She was staring at a tattered book when Moony wandered over. He bent to her and nudged her face.

"Yes, lovely?" Hermione asked him as she gazed up.

Moony scratched at his neck, kicking the dog tag wildly. That was when she saw it- the symbols on the back of the tag. Hermione scrambled and tugged at the golden object, flipping it around. "Moony," she murmured and ran her fingers over the writing.

He nosed her cheek and grumbled.

"If there's one, there's more, right?" Hermione hummed and reached for her wand.

Why didn't she think of doing this before? The witch tapped her wand to the collar, and bright golden symbols appeared. Hermione waved her wand and replicated the lettering in the air. Most of it was the same type of writing, aside from a line. _Joys of_ _Dusk, where the light burns, but vexing is Dawn closing the night's quest to haze._

Hermione wrote out the line on a scrap of parchment and reviewed the last line in the book. It had the same letter count, and her eyes grew. Writing out the symbols under the letters, they replicated everything. She could hardly breathe; that left two letters from her cipher.

"Moony, Padfoot, come here," she gestured.

Moon scrunched closer, and she copied the symbols on the back of his tag. Padfoot grumbled as she reached for his and huffed as she yanked him closer. Soon she had the symbols next to her cipher, filling in the letters. It was indeed all here, including the missing letters—M from Moony and P from Padfoot.

"This is excellent news!" Hermione exclaimed.

Padfoot grunted at the wolf who exhaled.

"It's not?" Hermione questioned as she glanced at both of them.

The wolf pressed his paw to the journal and grunted. There was more to it than just decoding? Hermione scrunched her brow and licked her lips.

"What else am I going to have to do? You clearly know more than you told me during the full moon," she said with a pointed tone.

Moony grumbled and lifted his face to the ceiling and let out a long howl. Hermione set down her quill and clenched her jaw before he finished his lament.

"Is it going to be difficult? Give me something, Moony," Hermione sighed.

Padfoot scratched at his collar and pressed against her.

"Well, let's unscramble the journal before we worry about the difficulties ahead, alright?" Hermione asked.

The wolf flicked his ears before slumping down near her. Hermione reached over and pursed her lips; their reactions to her discovery weren't assuring. Something daunting was within these pages, and she knew they were aware of them. What would be so severe for them to lie to her about? What if it was something they weren't ready to share?

Hermione exhaled and rubbed her fingers through their fur. "I promised you both no matter what was to come. I'd still be here. No matter what, you couldn't share it with me before. I promise never to leave you both so long as you need me," she said.

Moony stood up and launched himself at her, licking and nuzzling her cheeks. Hermione laughed and traced her hands over his face as she attempted to fight the wolf off. Padfoot joined the fray and assisted in attacking her with kisses. Both animals nearly buried the small witch in fur and saliva.

"Okay, alright! Let's get ready for bed," Hermione giggled as she shoved them off. "I have a long day tomorrow, and we have much to do after work."

Moony was wagging his tail as he circled Padfoot and nipped at his ears. The dog whined and licked at the wolf. They were substantially more relieved after her declaration. It was a more significant conflict that Hermione knew. What was in the journal that caused them to believe she would leave?


	8. Chapter 8

She had poured over the journal nightly as she slowly decoded it. Hermione dared not to read it yet. The fear got the better of her. Instead, she would meticulously go through the cipher and then stop sometime before bed. Tonight was no exception, well, apart from the dizzy thoughts in her head.

"I asked myself, how long could I endure a life of it," she murmured before sipping her drink.

Moony was propped on the sofa next to her as Padfoot was at her feet.

Hermione exhaled and glanced at the fire crackling in the distant fireplace. It wasn't often that she revealed much about the war, but it was the anniversary tomorrow. She hadn't a choice but to acknowledge it. Tomorrow all of her family would meet up and celebrate, cry and mourn. Tonight was hers.

"It changed me, hardened me in ways I wasn't sure. For a long time, I wished the breath would just escape me as I screamed in terror in the middle of the night," Hermione mumbled.

Padfoot placed his paw on her leg.

Hermione met his grey eyes and scowled. "Where did you come from? Really, I wished I knew. You look like Sirius, talk like Sirius, even smile like him. Merlin, I always thought you had a spectacular smile, but then again, so did anyone with a pulse."

Padfoot whined and snorted.

"Was it from the present? Did someone pull you out of the Veil and drop you on my stoop?" Hermione asked.

Padfoot snorted before shaking his head.

Hermione arched an eyebrow as she sipped her drink. "Then another time? Who saved you?"

Moony lifted his paw to her arm and huffed.

"I just brought you inside. I didn't save you," Hermione voiced.

Padfoot pulled away from her and stood at the table, nosing the journal. He glanced at her and sniffed it before wagging his tail. Hermione stood up and wandered over to the desk to glance down at the pages. Flipping to the first, she decided to take her courage in hand.

_Albus was crafty, we all know that. However, leaving me the notes in a child's story was intricate. The battle may have been over, but the war was just beginning. Power can only be held off for so long._

_I did what I had to, what I always had to do. There's little to disagree with when the fundamentals of life and love are involved. Harry would have wanted it this way, so I applied what I could. My first attempt was terrible. I nearly killed myself, but with that came the knowledge of how I had to alter the whole spell._

_Too much violence and pain have crept into this world, corrupting the foundation of it. If I was going to bring them back, I needed to do so with less human aspects. The ways of the human heart are fickle and unpredictable. That was how I determined it this way- in order to save them, I had to get creative._

_Once they were back, I knew I could apply what would be left of me to saving Harry. They would help me, and we could end this war indefinitely._

~~~~

Hermione paused her reading as the next page held a different texture of the writing. She observed the haste and the ripped out pages between the first and next. There were several missing. Likely due to her own private musings she couldn't part with. This witch had a grim texture to her.

_I know now what I must do. The cure, I can't implement it, but I know who can. Harry's concerned with my health now, and I haven't the heart to tell him I won't make it through spring. I spent so long trying to find out how I could reverse the effects, and they just bolster me in ways I'd never known. I love them._

_Please take care of Remus. His heart is and always will be genuine and kind. He will shoulder your pain. I know you have many. There are so many things he would do for those he loves, but loving you will be his greatest treasure. We've gone over the delicate history portion plenty, so don't be afraid if you're confused._

_Know that Sirius will always be your safety net in times of sorrow. He's the tenderness in this world, and loyalty is his pure form. No one will love you more than Sirius. In whatever capacity, he will offer it. Sirius has and always will be the strength when you can't go on._

_Hermione, I don't give them to you lightly. I know in this world, there's many things that will darken your aspect of life and its chronic pain. Trust me; the world is much darker on my side of the line than yours. I spent a year trying to bring Harry back with them as my furry companions. Full moons were where it came together. It was the completion of falling in love with them._

_It isn't easy to confess this in haste, but I have tons of information to give to you and very little time to jot it down. Even as I write, my limitations grow. This won't be as simple as learning a new spell. There are no house points to be earned and no acknowledgment of the difficulties that lie ahead. However, I know you. You will do this because you know in your heart of hearts, not only is it the right thing to do, it's the most rewarding._

_The next portion of this will be the notes of how Sirius and Remus came to be. I won't bore you with the differences in our times or even why I chose this path. What I can tell you is as you delve deeper into this, the more they will remember. I placed a decent memory charm on the collars. Application is at the heart of solving this._

~~~~

Hermione glanced over at the wolf who sat on the sofa. She could feel the nervous energy in the room. There were many questions that flew through her mind, but one of them stuck.

"Moony, was she me?" Hermione asked.

Padfoot pressed his paw to her hand on the journal. His grey eyes were searching hers as she stood at her level. The dog had this somber look to his expression.

"She was. This wasn't a fluke. This was a different time. Do you remember much of it then?" Hermione questioned as she moved from the desk.

When Hermione sat down, Remus exhaled before laying on the sofa. He flicked his ears and jerked his head before pressing his jaw to her thigh.

"So you don't remember much. You must remember her, though?"

Padfoot pranced over and placed his paw on her knee. The explanation of their cautious approach to their arrival made sense. They didn't remember much because she planned it to be. Pragmatic but kind. She refused to let them mourn before this was solved and… well, they must have loved her.

Hermione exhaled as she drank the last of her glass. "Alright, so I now know where you came from. We just need to figure out how to counter the spell she used in a way that doesn't hurt you both," Hermione mused before stroking Moony's head.

She set down the glass on the table before continuing her doting on the animals. "I promised you, marauders. She must have too. Those types of promises are valid through all time; I will fix this, and you will find happiness."

Padfoot licked her fingers as he stared up at her.

"Yes, I'll be happy, too," she smiled. "However, we're going to have to talk about this eventually. Love transcends time, I'm positive, but I still need to catch up," she laughed and sighed.

Moony crept closer to her and sat up enough to nose her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and released her doubts. All the different things that fluttered in her mind. Would she be able to do this? Did they have affection for her only because of the past? What does this mean after it's over? Would she ever be the same?

* * *

Hermione breathed as she gripped the leashes in her hands. It was a rarity for her to join in these junctions of Weasley celebrations. Twice a year, maybe? That was usually with Ginny dragging her by her coat. However, with everything moving, she needed a few human touchstones.

Her eyes scaled the lopsided building as she licked her lips. The marauders sat down and gazed up at the Burrow with the same scrutiny. This was always difficult to face, but somehow they would get through it together.

The witch stepped forth with a deep breath and moved to the door. Padfoot nosed her fingers as Moony ran his neck along her thigh. Alright, she couldn't run now.

Hermione stepped inside to see Arthur on the sofa with James. They were looking through some muggle child books that Harry must have bought. When his eyes met her, his lips curled as he waved. "Good evening, darling. I see you brought your companions today."

Padfoot barked as Hermione took off their leashes. "They get lonely, and I thought it would be a great day for them to get out."

Padfoot barked again before prancing into the kitchen. "Now, I see you there, Sirius. Don't you dare get into my cream puffs!" Molly hollered.

Hermione smirked and stroked Moony's head as she paced over to kiss the older Weasley on the forehead. "I missed you," she confessed.

"We always miss you, Hermione. Now, why don't you go see Molly? She's been clamoring for you all day."

James waved and grinned. "Uncle Moony! Come here!" James called.

The wolf glanced up at her, and she nodded, releasing him from his post. Moony paced over and allowed the boy to tug and pet his face.

"James, be careful. He's patient, but you have to be nice," Arthur tutted as Hermione walked from the room.

Molly was waving her wand about the room as she commanded her pots and knives. True to a lovely Burrow dinner, the smells were mouth-watering and brought life to the home. Hermione, on occasion, craved the scent of her chocolate raspberry cakes.

When the matriarch spotted Hermione, she gasped and waved. "My dear, oh! I missed you!" She cried while wiping her hands on her apron.

Hermione beamed as she approached her. "I missed you too, mum. How are you?"

Molly swooped her into an enormous hug and ran her thumbs over her cheeks to look at the young witch. "Oh, I'm doing well. We're going to have George's favorites tonight. I also am sending you home with plenty to eat. When Harry told us what happened, we were in fits! Hermione, dear, why didn't you ask for help? I would have been over daily. I just want you to take care of yourself," Molly sighed as she stroked her curls.

"It's alright, it's a bit unbelievable, and I didn't want you upset," Hermione mumbled.

"Nonsense, absolute tosh, dear. I know how difficult both of those wizards can be as humans. I can't imagine how trying it has been for you. Are you sleeping? Eating well? Taking care to have some time to yourself?"

Hermione bobbed her head as she pulled from Molly's grip. "I'm actually doing so much better with them, mum. They force me to have a reason to take care of myself. I have to cook, exercise, and rest. Even on bad nights, they've been just the ticket for comfort."

Molly scrunched her brow and lifted Hermione's chin. "As long as you are alright. No one wants to lose you, Hermione. We love you and need you here with us."

Hermione fought against her throat, tightening. "I know. I promise I'm much better than I was," she breathed.

Molly's eyes left Hermione, and she beamed. "Remus, dear, are you looking for something sweet? I made you some blueberry muffins. I know you enjoy them," the older witch voiced as she left Hermione.

Moony wandered into the kitchen and wagged his tail.

"Yes, I did indeed put extra blueberries in these, just for you," Molly smiled as she offered him a large sweet.

Hermione was filled with relief and joy as she observed Molly caressing the animal's fur while he munched on the muffin. All of the work to push for people to see it was them, and finally, there it was.

"It's a shame you both are stuck. I know our Hermione, she's hard at work to mend such a cruelty," Molly assured the wolf.

Moony finished it and licked her hand before sitting.

"He says thank you," Hermione relayed.

Molly looked to the witch and then the wolf. "How do you know that?"

"I've lived with them for nearly five months, mum. I know," Hermione laughed.

Moony grumbled and paced over to Hermione, pressing against her leg as he sat down. Hermione scratched at his ear as Molly flicked her wand at the boiling pots. She was analyzing them, taking in their dynamic. Hermione could see Molly's wheels turning and knew it was either going to be a problematic statement or a beautiful one once she opened her mouth.

"Does your company," Molly paused and twitched her lips. "Does it go beyond just taking care of them, dear?"

Moony snorted and hid his nose behind Hermione's leg. Yes, it was indeed embarrassing.

"I'd rather not get into specifics. We're just working on curing them," Hermione settled.

"Well, I won't pester," Molly huffed.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," Hermione confessed. "It's already complex with this and working at the same time. I don't know if I can deal with your disapproval."

Moony grunted as he nosed her leg.

Molly bobbed her head as her lips pursed. "As long as they are behaving themselves, I won't be a bother."

Thunderous footsteps were heard coming down the staircase, and soon the black dog appeared with a wide grin. He launched himself toward the wolf and nearly knocked Hermione and Moony over. Hermione recovered, but Moony was growling in disapproval as he shook himself out.

Padfoot barked and danced around the room before snorting toward the staircase.

"Aunt Hermione!" The teal-haired boy shouted.

Hermione gasped and scooped him up as he met her form. "My Teddy Bear! Oh, I didn't know I'd be seeing you!"

Teddy pulled from her and beamed. "I'm so happy to see you. I just finished reading _James and the Giant Peach,_ and I have some questions," he told her with a nod.

Hermione stifled the broad smile threatening her face and agreed. "We can talk all about it. That was one of my favorites too."

Padfoot glanced at Moony, who grunted.

Teddy glanced at the wolf and then back at Hermione. "Aunt Hermione, is it true what Uncle Harry told Grandmother?"

Hermione shifted and glanced at the wolf, who cocked his head. "What did your Uncle Harry say?" Hermione asked.

"That my dad and Uncle Sirius were brought back as dogs, and you have to save them. Uncle Harry said he saw my dad on the full moon and told him how much I love him."

The young witch breathed and rocked her head. "I've been working on trying to make it to where they are human and not dogs," she voiced.

Teddy rocked his head and paced toward the wolf. "Do you want to come read with me and Victoire, dad? She has a book on merpeople."

Moony gazed over at Hermione as she smirked. Padfoot nudged the wolf, and Teddy grinned before waving. Soon he was skipping back up the staircase, and Moony trotted toward it. He glanced back and grumbled before following the child up and out of view.

He was thankful. Waves of gratitude and affection poured from him before his departure. This was precisely what that bite was for, and Hermione basked in the knowledge of his happiness.

Padfoot huffed and walked between her legs, nearly knocking the witch to the floor. "Damnit, Padfoot. Don't be so jealous," Hermione groaned as she reached down to pat him.

Molly pointed her wand at the dog and glared. "And you know very, Sirius Black, that I don't take kindly to you stealing my sweets!"

The dog sat down and panted with a wide grin.

Before another one-sided argument could ensue, Hermione was swept off her feet by freckled arms. "Hurry before she finds out we set the grass on fire!" George cried as he was racing Hermione from the room and out the back door.

"George! I told you not to light the fireworks!" Molly howled from inside.

Padfoot was flopping after them as George righted the witch on her feet. Hermione straightened her coat and exhaled before staring up at the gangly Weasley.

"My favorite Granger, how are you?" He smiled and tucked a curl from her face to her ear.

"I'm decent," Hermione murmured. "How are you holding up?"

"I've had worse days," George agreed.

Padfoot sat down next to the witch and barked.

George eyed the dog and then smirked at Hermione. "Seems you aren't barmy as a barn owl after all. What's it been like?"

Hermione raced a hand through her hair and breathed. "Difficult, wonderful, trying, and sometimes a bit relieving, to be honest, Georgie."

"Relieving?"

"Yes, that I'm useful beyond just passing bills in the ministry. That I'm more than someone's side thought. They need me, and it's brought a whole different set of challenges and joys. I've had someone I can trust with my thoughts and not worry they'll think I'm mental."

George bent down and petted the dog with a smile. "You know, I didn't see it before. It was as if we believed in it. We would have to suffer their deaths again. I don't know what I would do if you told me Fred was a dog."

Hermione rocked her head.

"That's alright, Sirius. Hermione needed someone to take care of her, right?" George snickered as he scratched at Padfoot's neck.

The dog breathed with his tongue, lolled out, and snorted.

"They keep me on my toes," Hermione murmured.

George arched an eyebrow and straightened his form. "How're their memories?"

Hermione tossed a hand and groaned. "More now than before. When the second full moon happened, they barely understood that they died. Now they remember vital things about their life."

"Well, you know who to call if you need someone to watch them. Give you a chance to have a night with Gin or even breathe a bit. It can't be easy doing what you do, Hermione."

Hermione agreed as she caressed Padfoot's ear. "Their gratitude makes it easier. They are kind and quite protective of me. It has made for some interesting moments with Ron."

George groaned and waved. "That wanker wouldn't know his arsehole from his mouth if he didn't shove food in one, and it came out the other. He'll never understand that you needed it to be over because you couldn't take care of him and yourself," he paused and stroked her cheek. "If this is what keeps you happy, Hermione, I'm all for it."

"I'm happy," Hermione said.

"But?"

Hermione gnawed on her lower lip and gazed down at the questioning dog. "But," she began and returned her eyes to George. "I'm worried I'll let them down. There are pieces of me that are broken, and I don't want them to see those."

Padfoot maneuvered under her fingers and licked her palm. It was a sweet gesture that brought tears to her eyes.

"What if I let them down?" She repeated while her lower lip shuddered.

George took her face in both hands and scowled. "Then don't. I know you have the capacity to do this, Hermione. They do too. If that means you have to show them every fragment, every scar, every heartbreak, then do it. If I had one sliver of a chance to bring back Fred, I would cut off my other ear for it. They are a gift that you needed. All of us were worried you were going to work yourself to death because life was too cruel to you. Be the Hermione that they need you to be. She's who you've been waiting for."

Her tears freefell to the ground, and she swallowed. "Alright, I will do it."

George pulled her in for a vast embrace and exhaled. "Thank Merlin for them, Hermione. Thank whatever magics brought them here. They may need you, but you most certainly needed them," he whispered while comforting the sobbing witch.

Padfoot wandered away from the pair to give them privacy. The wolf poked his head around the corner of the building, and the dog gestured to the pond. When they sat there together, their silent conversation was buzzing over the crickets. Moony nosed the dog's jaw and exhaled before Padfoot thumped his tail on the ground. It was picturesque, but below the surface was where the business of the pond took place. The marauders sat and pondered as the sunset on May 2nd.


	9. Chapter 9

Things had a level of normalcy as Hermione delved into the journal whole-heartedly. Discovering her other life's musings weren't complicated, and she could relate. Information was laced with personal notes on the pair. Items of pure reflection or inconsequential notes about her feelings. The explanation of how she felt it was the right thing for them to be left with her.

Hermione walked into the bathroom after a long stretch of reading and glanced at herself in the mirror. Was she contemplating what the writing was promoting? Her cheeks burned at the concept and left her breathless. In another life, once a month, they spent vast amounts of time just loving her.

The journal promised their memories would return. What type of oddity would it be for them to have another chance not damaged by a war? Hermione pinched her lips together with her teeth before scowling. What if it wasn't the same for them?

Her leg was nudged, bringing her out of her head. Moony was sitting next to her and glancing up with a questioning stare.

"I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought," Hermione sighed.

He licked her leg and returned to looking at her.

"Does that little line of communication work both ways?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

Moony snorted.

"Well, I suppose I can't hide anything from you now," Hermione said.

He tugged at her shorts and gestured toward the door. Hermione followed, and he pushed the bedroom door open before glancing back at her. The witch exhaled and nodded.

"We can go relax," she agreed. "Pads, let's go lay down," she called down the stairs.

Soon the dog wandered up and pranced by her before hopping onto the bed. Hermione followed suit after pulling off her robe, and Moony jumped up, grunting and relaxing next to the witch. She yawned and curled into the giant beast.

"I'm concerned with your past," Hermione confessed as Moony pressed his face closer to her.

Padfoot rested his jaw on her hip and glanced up at her.

"She was deeply in love with you both, and what if you miss her? Wouldn't that be wrong?" Hermione questioned.

Moony licked her cheek and traced his nose along her jawline. Hermione closed her eyes and felt herself shrinking inwardly. It would be such a crime even to fathom it. The wolf licked her face, and she realized tears had skirted down from her eyes.

"I can't lose you both. Not now. I also don't want you to feel obligated to me because I'm tending to you. It would be difficult to feel second-rate to, well, myself," Hermione admitted.

Padfoot crawled up to her and licked the revealed skin on her stomach. Hermione laughed and attempted to shove him away. That drew the wolf's attention, and he snorted at the dog before standing. Before Hermione could even process what they were doing, Moony pinned her to the bed.

"Wait, stop," Hermione struggled and giggled as the dog attacked her.

His snout and tongue ran along her stomach and side as she battled against the massive wolf. It wasn't until she submitted to the attack that Moony grumbled and climbed from her. Hermione gasped for air as the canines sat on the bed with broad grins.

"Point proven," Hermione huffed.

Moony slumped down over her chest and nuzzled her neck. Hermione, instead of pulling away, caressed his face and exhaled. She couldn't keep him from his doting all of the time, especially in such a hazy moment when this task was to become far more daunting.

Padfoot joined in and nosed her hair. They may have been her comfort, but she was theirs as well. Hermione caressed their faces and breathed with the hint of a smile.

"Harry will be here tomorrow, but I asked him to allow us some time at the end of the night," Hermione murmured.

Padfoot maneuvered so he could look at her face. His tongue lolled out as he panted.

She rolled her eyes. "Not for shagging."

Moony pulled away from her neck and snorted.

"No, I'm not going to shag either of you," she laughed.

The wolf glanced at the dog who puffed and barked.

"I don't care if you only get one night a month. I'm," she paused as the wolf jumped to attention and growled at the door.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

The beasts leaped off the mattress in a rush, and Hermione followed suit. They raced down the stairs to see Harry holding up a piece of parchment, his face ghost white.

"What's wrong?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, I received a letter," Harry puffed. "From myself."

She scowled and waved at him to hand it to her. "We really need to figure out how they found a bloody timeturner that works through timelines," she growled.

Harry shook his head. "No, this was backdated. Hermione, I sent it with you."

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It seems like Albus noted an interesting difference in the paperwork I had put aside months ago. He claims he didn't know the owl that sent it but failed to mention such an oddity. He was asleep until yesterday. I'm sorry that your mail had been held hostage by the miscommunication. It was addressed to Headmaster Potter, which, as we both know, you are not._

_Sincerely Apologetic,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione scowled at the first note and twitched her nose. "What in the world of magic?" Hermione puffed.

"Read the letter," Harry grunted.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, I know, it's odd to receive mail coming from yourself. However, this is important, and I need you to pay close attention. Harry, Hermione, is going to be undertaking a task, and it will quite literally change her life. Those two dogs, they're Sirius and Remus. Our Marauders._

_It's going to get tricky, and she will be putting everything she loves on the line for them. However, she'll find her way with them one way or another. When I was brought back, Sirius explained everything to me. So, since he won't be able to do so, I'm going to take the chance._

_Love. Love will always be the answer. She loved me enough to do something this insane, and now, well, I have to watch her die for it. Don't worry. She won't die if things are done right. The hard part was already completed for her, and it is a grave loss for me._

_I didn't want to watch them go. I tried to keep them close as I always had because losing them was harder than dying. However, her love for them will_ _ **always**_ _be far more substantial than anything I ever witnessed. It will replicate, I'm positive. As Hermione said, souls don't change through time, only scars._

 _Don't let her finish the journal. You have to do it. You have to make the decision to tell her when she can complete the task. We know her- she would attempt it just to save them. If she does it too early, it can and likely will cause them to remain their furry selves forever or injure her. I tried to warn Hermione the first time she attempted it. It nearly killed her and was nearly blind after. Her injuries cut off many precious moments they had left together and reduced their time as themselves._ _ **You**_ _have to do this. You'll know when you reach the end._

_I'm hoping with your support and understanding. They will find their way back to what it was, what they had with her. She loves them so profoundly, Harry. Hermione doesn't love many things deeper than family, but she really loves them. It just is going to take her longer to realize it when life isn't so frenzied._

_Hug Sirius harder for me. Give Remus plenty of chocolate. And never forget to tell your best friend how much you love her. The most challenging thing I'll have to do is say goodbye to her. I never want you to have to experience that._

_Hoping for the best,_

_Harry Potter_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione stared back at him with wide eyes. "Harry," she whispered.

Moony growled and nosed the letter. "I'll read it to you in a moment, Moony," Harry sighed.

"Harry, this," Hermione choked.

"I know," Harry grumbled.

Hermione covered her lips and shook her head. "Why did you share that with me?"

"Because this is my promise to you," Harry paused. "I will always support you and them. From now on, if you want this still and you want them, I'll be first to celebrate it. I know myself, Hermione. I know what type of evaluation I took before writing this letter. If you think you could love them, I suggest you spend more time doing that and let me read the journal."

Her cheeks were tinted as she gnawed on her lower lip. "But that isn't your responsibility, Harry."

"It is now," Harry said and gestured to the letter. "Love will always be the answer. That's a clue. Hermione, if you have even a wisping thought that you love them or could, they need you to decide. Until you know for sure, you are to full stop trying to fix them. I can't lose you," Harry declared with a nod.

"I haven't gotten very far yet," Hermione puffed.

Harry scowled as he crossed his arms. "Hermione, I just told myself that you could die from this. Will you let me read the journal, please? I'm begging you. If I find out useful information to aid their problems, I will tell you, but for now, I can't let you read it."

"What if they never," Hermione stopped her thought.

"They already kinda do," Harry smiled.

Padfoot barked, and Harry exhaled before taking the letter. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said before waving toward the drawing-room.

They went and sat down; the canines huddled around Harry as he read the letter. Hermione sat in the armchair and chewed on her nails. When Harry finished, Padfoot and Moony grumbled at each other. It was a conversation neither human was privy to, but Hermione got the jest. They were relieved.

"I'm not sure," Harry huffed as he gestured to the canines.

Hermione's cheeks tinted, and she cleared her throat. "They are content with you taking the journal," Hermione sighed.

Moony nosed the note and barked.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione scowled and waved. "Read something over. I don't know what, but it was something in the letter. They are discussing it."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked.

Hermione held up her arm. "The bite."

Harry held the letter down for Remus to sniff, and he nosed a portion of the parchment. "I'm not going to let her read the journal, we just agreed."

Moony growled and snapped his vision back to Harry.

"That's not what he's saying," Hermione voiced.

Harry reread the paragraph and gasped. "Hermione! Reduced the time they were themselves," he mumbled.

Padfoot barked and rocked his head.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "What does that mean?"

"It means whatever happened in a year of them being there, it wasn't just one night they were themselves!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione's cheeks burned as she puffed. "Maybe it's in the journal?"

"I'll make sure I get to work reading it. If they are here more than twelve hours a month, they might be able to ease your discomfort."

She hemmed and tugged her shirt collar. "Harry, there's plenty of personal notes in there."

"Obviously," Harry agreed.

"What if there are notes on things you don't want to know?"

It took him a second before he swallowed, and his cheeks bloomed with color. "A chance I have to take, Hermione."

"This is ridiculous, just take the last portion of the journal," Hermione pressed.

"No, because what if you get to the research about the spell and then you put two and two together. No, I'm not risking your life," Harry grumbled.

Moony snorted and bobbed his head.

"See, he agrees. I bet they didn't like you having the journal either," Harry insisted.

"Well, no, actually," Hermione said.

"Good, then we're all in resounding agreement. I take the journal. My first task is to find out how they are able to regain some time, and then we'll go from there," Harry responded.

Hermione exhaled and motioned agreement. "Alright, then we shall see you tomorrow?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. Sirius promised me a game or two of chess while you and Remus read," He voiced before climbing to his feet. "I'm going to get that journal and get out of your hair."

"Good night, Harry," Hermione nodded.

Harry walked over and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Hermione. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

When he left the room to retrieve the book, Hermione twitched her nose. "So, shall we shelf the inquiries before tomorrow night?"

The beasts both glanced at each other before rocking their heads.

"Good, because I don't have it in me to try and decipher your love poems in our connection tonight," she teased and stood up.

Moony paced over and leaned against her leg, leaving Padfoot to follow suit. Hermione smiled and stroked both of their heads before climbing up the staircase. Biding Harry a good night, she moved to their room and closed the door to the world so they could be alone. Things made sense when no one was watching anyway.


End file.
